


La tua mano nel buio guarisce la mia solitudine

by crazy640



Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [6]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, martino scrittore, miscarriage(mentioned)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: “Mi sono svegliato e non c’eri”“Come vedi non sono andato tanto lontano… Se ti fossi svegliato una ventina di minuti fa mi avresti trovato ancora sotto le coperte”“Non mi piace svegliarmi da solo…”Quei due mesi di separazione erano stati difficili per entrambi.Quando avevano deciso di comune accordo che Martino avrebbe preso parte al tour promozionale erano consapevoli che quella quotidianità sarebbe venuta meno, ma non avevano realizzato fino in fondo quanto quell'assenza avrebbe influito su entrambi.Nonostante le centinaia di messaggi, di vocali e la quotidiana conversazione Skype, con il passare delle settimane Martino si era chiuso sempre di più in sé stesso, riuscendo ad essere estroverso e affabile soltanto quando incontrava i suoi fan o quando era ad un appuntamento di lavoro.Federica aveva iniziato a chiamarlo “orso”, specialmente dopo che aveva deciso di farsi crescere la barba.Niccolò, dal canto suo, per le prime settimane aveva cercato di distrarsi passando del tempo con Rami, Malik e gli altri, ma inevitabile era arrivata la crisi.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719463
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. tale as old as time, tune as old as song

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Chiedo scusa ancora una volta per la lunghezza di questa storia... Ma come al solito ho iniziato a scrivere certa che sarebbe andata in un modo e sono arrivata in fondo dopo aver percorso una strada completamente sconosciuta...😅😅  
> Inoltre Marti & Nicco riescono a tirare fuori la romantica che è in me, nonostante sia nascosta sotto strati e strati di cinismo e sarcasmo, quindi chiedo scusa se arrivate alla fine avrete il diabete alto( soprattutto per l'ultima scena)  
> Nella storia si fa riferimento alla Disney e a RuPaul, una delle più famose drag queen americane.  
> Personalmente adoro il suo "RuPaul's Drag Race" e per questo non ho resistito a fare questo piccolo riferimento allo show, anche perchè nessuno mi toglierà dalla testa che Martino non è altro che la versione italiana di Bianca DelRio.
> 
> Ok, prima di iniziare a delirare, vi lascio alla lettura della storia... Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love, Eva
> 
> P.S. Dimenticavo... Il 2 capitolo farà da ponte per la storia successiva... Quindi sarà considerevolmente più breve, introdurrà un personaggio che non è mai comparso nelle storie precedente e spero vi lasci con la curiosità...

**21 dicembre 7.30**

Nel limbo tra veglia e sogno, Martino mosse la testa sul cuscino cercando di afferrare il sonno che velocemente lo abbandonava.

_Era troppo presto._ Il suo cervello lo sapeva benissimo.

Avrebbe potuto dormire ancora per un paio d’ore avvolto nel bozzolo caldo delle coperte, eppure qualcosa lo aveva portato a svegliarsi a quell’orario allucinante senza un apparente motivo.

Era stato un rumore? Forse.

Quella vecchia casa era piena di scricchiolii e di rumori sospetti che più di una volta lo avevano portato a credere alla presenza di un fantasma ma, rimanendo immobile sotto la trapunta, Martino non sentì nessun rumore inconsueto ad eccezione del traffico che dalla strada arrivava a loro dalle finestre lasciate accostate.

Allora la colpa era del raggio di sole che da sempre si rifletteva sulla parete e colpiva il lato destro del suo volto?

Neanche.

Ormai era abituato e, come rimarcava ogni volta Niccolò, sarebbe stato in grado di dormire anche se il raggio di sole fosse arrivato direttamente sul suo viso.

_“Quando dormi non ti accorgi di nulla. Potrebbero rubarti tutto tranne il letto e non te ne renderesti neanche conto”_

Mentre un sospiro sconsolato usciva dalle sue labbra dischiuse, Martino aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide furono i capelli neri e spettinati di Niccolò sul cuscino.

Era l’immagine che gli dava il buongiorno il più delle volte, prima che i suoi occhi scivolassero lentamente sul corpo dell’uomo osservando le spalle larghe e la schiena coperti da una t-shirt nei mesi estivi oppure, come in questo caso, completamente coperto dalla trapunta.

Lentamente Martino alzò una mano per strofinarsi gli occhi e svegliarsi del tutto mentre un piccolo sorriso stanco si disegnava sulle sue labbra.

_Gli era mancato quel buongiorno negli ultimi due mesi…_

Anche se era tornato da quasi una settimana, non aveva ancora avuto modo di riabituarsi alla sensazione di svegliarsi accanto a Niccolò, all’emozione che provava ogni volta che lo osservava profondamente addormentato oppure quando sentiva il braccio di Nicco stretto attorno ai fianchi per attirarlo a sé anche durante il sonno.

Per alcuni istanti, Martino ascoltò il respiro profondo di Niccolò mentre una sensazione di pace si diffondeva dentro di lui: vedere il suo compagno così rilassato, così sereno era un dono riservato soltanto a lui.

Un privilegio che dopo diciotto anni lo lasciava ancora senza parole e lo rendeva umile.

Nel sonno, Niccolò era totalmente senza difese ed il suo viso sembrava quasi tornare bambino nonostante entrambi fossero vicini alla soglia dei quarant’anni.

Nel sonno Nicco era libero dalle barriere che alzava quotidianamente per proteggere sé stesso e gli altri dalle voci che continuamente lo portavano a dubitare di sé stesso, le stesse voci che all’inizio della loro relazione lo avevano convinto ad allontanare Martino, certo che fosse la cosa più giusta per entrambi.

Lentamente, con il passare degli anni e grazie alla pazienza, alla costanza e anche all’autoironia di Martino quelle barriere erano state smantellate, pezzo dopo pezzo, aiutando Niccolò a capire che non c’era nulla che potesse fare, ad eccezione forse di un tradimento, che avrebbe allontanato Martino e messo fine alla loro relazione.

Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, Martino allontanò le coperte e si rizzò a sedere sul letto, cercò alla cieca le pantofole che aveva lasciato accanto al letto la sera prima e si alzò in piedi.

Prima di uscire dalla camera, l’uomo lanciò un ultimo sguardo al fagotto ancora profondamente addormentato e recuperò il cellulare dal comodino.

Probabilmente non era stato un rumore a svegliarlo e neanche quel fastidioso raggio di sole.

Forse era stata quella consapevolezza che si era fatta strada dentro di lui nell’ultimo mese e che in breve tempo aveva messo radici profonde nella sua mente.

Dopo una pausa in bagno, Martino entrò in cucina e per un breve istante si avvicinò alla finestra, osservando il giardino prensile che il loro vicino aveva allestito sul proprio minuscolo balcone mentre le dita della mano sinistra giocherellavano con il cellulare.

_Era un’idea folle? Stava correndo troppo?_

Molti avrebbero riso dei suoi timori, visto che la sua relazione con Niccolò durava da diciotto anni e che Martino non aveva nessun’intenzione di mettervi fine o di guardarsi intorno.

Allora cos’era che lo spaventava?

_L’idea che Niccolò potesse dire di no._

Martino sospirò frustrato e si accarezzò la barba che gli ricopriva le guance ed il mento.

C’era una reale possibilità che Nicco rifiutasse la sua proposta?

No…forse… Tutto era possibile in fondo.

Del resto non avevano mai affrontato quel discorso.

Fino a dieci anni prima, era addirittura inconcepibile la possibilità che le unioni civili diventassero legali in Italia e, per questo motivo, Martino non si era mai posto il problema.

Inoltre ancora adesso non aveva la minima idea di cosa pensasse Niccolò riguardo al matrimonio.

Il suo compagno era romantico fino al midollo, ma nonostante questo non aveva mai neanche lontanamente accennato alla possibilità che, un giorno, loro due potessero sposarsi.

Eppure di occasioni ce ne erano state diverse.

In primis, quando le unioni civili erano diventate legali: Filippo aveva organizzato una grande festa presso il Circolo Mario Mieli per festeggiare quell’evento storico e, ovviamente, sia Martino sia Niccolò erano lì per festeggiare insieme a tutti i loro amici.

Ma durante quella sera, Nicco non aveva fatto commenti riguardo un possibile matrimonio, malgrado Giò ed Elia li avessero presi in giro più volte affermando che non vedevano l’ora di ricevere la loro partecipazione di nozze.

Nicco aveva riso in risposta alle loro battute e aveva annuito.

_“Non preoccupatevi, sarete i primi a cui lo diremo”_ aveva risposto.

Ma quelle parole erano state il suo unico commento al riguardo.

In quell’occasione, Martino aveva lasciato correre, sorpreso dal modo forse troppo veloce in cui Nicco aveva lasciato cadere l’argomento.

Però poi c’era stato il matrimonio di Eva e Giovanni…E per mesi non avevano fatto altro che parlare di matrimonio, visti i continui cambiamenti apportati da Eva alla cerimonia.

Neanche in quel caso, però, Niccolò aveva fatto il minimo accenno ad un possibile matrimonio tra lui e Martino.

Forse in quel caso lo stress a cui era sottoposto Giovanni e, conseguentemente, tutto il gruppo dei Contrabbandieri, lo aveva portato a desistere dall’idea.

Oppure… c’era sempre la terza opzione.

Niccolò non aveva nessuna intenzione di sposarsi.

E se così era, cosa sarebbe successo se Martino gli avesse fatto la proposta?

Ci sarebbe stato un lungo momento di silenzio imbarazzante prima che gli occhi di Nicco avrebbero evitato il suo sguardo? Prima dell’inevitabile rifiuto?

E poi? Cosa sarebbe successo?

Sarebbe riuscito a superare l’idea che Niccolò, in teoria, voleva passare il resto della sua vita insieme a lui, lo considerava la sua anima gemella, ma nonostante questo non voleva sposarlo?

Martino sospirò, cercando di tenere a bada i suoi pensieri negativi, poggiando la fronte contro il muro accanto la finestra.

Stava andando in paranoia come al solito… Non aveva nessun’informazione, sia in un senso, sia nell’altro.

Inoltre stava considerando soltanto il lato negativo della situazione.

Magari Nicco non vedeva l’ora di sposarlo e gli avrebbe risposto immediatamente di sì.

_Con uno dei suoi splendidi sorrisi che gli facevano venire le rughe attorno agli occhi._

Aveva decisamente bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Qualcuno che fosse obiettivo e spietato.

Abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio cellulare, Martino aprì l’elenco delle chat, indugiando per un istante con il dito sulla conversazione che aveva con Giò, prima di sceglierne un’altra all’ultimo momento.

Jack

**7.45 Martino:** _Filo? Sei sveglio?_

Dopo aver inviato il messaggio, Martino chiuse il telefono e si avvicinò alla macchina del caffè sistemata poco lontano sul mobile della cucina; aveva appena inserito la cialda nella macchinetta quando sentì il cellulare vibrare sul mobile.

Mentre il caffè scendeva lento nella tazzina, l’uomo aprì nuovamente la chat e una volta letta la risposta dell’amico sorrise.

Jack

**7.47 Jack:** _No…_

**7.47 Martino:** _Wow!_ _Sei l’unico ad avere la capacità di rispondere ai messaggi anche nel sonno…_

Posando nuovamente il cellulare accanto alla macchinetta del caffè, Martino prese la tazzina e mise due cucchiaini di zucchero, per poi bere il primo sorso, mentre con la coda dell’occhio vide l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio di Filo.

Jack

**7.48 Jack:** _Si può sapere che vuoi a quest’ora? Ti sei già stancato del tuo uomo?_

In risposta alla provocazione, Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di posare la tazzina nuovamente sul mobile e prendere il cellulare con entrambe le mani.

Ancora una volta, quella strana sensazione si impossessò di lui portandolo a prendere un respiro profondo prima di iniziare a scrivere la risposta al messaggio di Filippo.

Jack

**7.49 Martino** : _Oggi ci possiamo vedere? Devo parlarti di una cosa importante._

**7.49 Jack:** _Ok, sono sveglio. Non mi hai mandato a quel paese, quindi deve essere veramente una cosa seria. Che è successo?_

**7.50 Martino:** _Ci possiamo vedere o no?_

**7.50 Jack:** _Mamma mia…Sta calmo! Cmq puoi venire per le 10._

**7.51** **Jack:** _Teso, ma mi devo preoccupare?_

**7.51 Martino:** _Ti spiego tutto dopo... Ma non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi._

**7.52 Jack:** _Va beh, per adesso mi fido. A dopo_

Aveva appena chiuso la chat con Filippo, quando il rumore dei passi proveniente dalla camera da letto lo portò ad alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo del cellulare.

Pochi istanti e Niccolò apparve sulla soglia della cucina.

Nicco indossava una t-shirt blu scura e i pantaloni della tuta neri che la sera prima aveva sistemato sulla sedia accanto al letto; nonostante fosse dicembre, e la loro vecchia casa fosse piena di spifferi, l’uomo non amava dormire con abiti ingombranti o voluminosi, prediligendo sempre t-shirt di cotone e boxer.

Le lunghe dita della mano destra erano affondate nei capelli neri, scompigliandoli ulteriormente nel tentativo di allontanarli dalla fronte e non appena gli occhi di Niccolò si posarono sulla figura di Martino, un sorriso assonnato si disegnò sulle sue labbra.

“‘Giorno” lo salutò con voce arrocchita dal sonno.

Martino rispose al sorriso e, prima che potesse salutarlo a sua volta, Niccolò fu davanti a lui, il viso nascosto nell’incavo tra il collo e la sua spalla sinistra mentre entrambe le braccia si stringevano attorno ai fianchi del compagno.

“Beh, direi che è decisamente un buongiorno” commentò Martino sorpreso, posando un braccio sulle spalle larghe di Niccolò.

In risposta, Niccolò mugugnò e fece scivolare la punta del naso contro la pelle del collo di Martino lasciata libera dalla t-shirt.

“Mi sono svegliato e non c’eri” bofonchiò Niccolò, il viso ancora nascosto contro la spalla dell’altro.

Martino sorrise nuovamente e accarezzò le spalle del compagno prima di accarezzare i riccioli neri alla base del collo.

“Come vedi non sono andato tanto lontano… Se ti fossi svegliato una ventina di minuti fa mi avresti trovato ancora sotto le coperte” rispose.

Per la terza volta in neanche cinque minuti Niccolò mugugnò, prima di sospirare, facendo partire una ridda di brividi lungo la pelle del collo di Martino.

“Non mi piace svegliarmi da solo…” mormorò l’attimo dopo.

Colpito da quelle parole, Marti lo attirò a sé grazie al braccio posato sulle spalle per poi dargli un piccolo bacio sulla tempia.

“Vuoi che torniamo a letto?” gli domandò in un sussurro.

Senza parlare, Niccolò fece un cenno di diniego per quanto gli fosse possibile senza muovere il volto dal proprio nascondiglio.

“No, voglio restare così per un po’”

Martino annuì e chiuse gli occhi, chinando il volto fino a sfiorare una guancia di Nicco con la punta del naso mentre il loro abbraccio si rafforzava.

Quei due mesi di separazione erano stati difficili per entrambi.

Nonostante ne avessero parlato a lungo quando Eleonora aveva accennato per la prima volta al tour promozionale e malgrado Nicco lo avesse rassicurato più volte, quei due mesi erano stati una vera e propria tortura.

Durante quei diciotto anni Martino e Niccolò avevano creato una quotidianità che si adattava alle loro esigenze e che aveva dato ad entrambi una stabilità che nessuno dei due, per un motivo o per un altro, aveva mai avuto: tutte le mattine andavano a correre e poi facevano colazione insieme, anche quando le lezioni di Niccolò iniziavano alle otto.

Lavorando da casa, Martino era quello che si occupava maggiormente dei lavori domestici e si preoccupava di fare la spesa, riuscendo allo stesso tempo ad essere presente con sporadici messaggi per rendere partecipe Nicco di quello che succedeva nella sua giornata o per chiedergli qualche consiglio.

Allo stesso tempo, Niccolò non perdeva occasione per raccontargli quello che succedeva in facoltà, fosse questo un aneddoto divertente o una conversazione interessante che aveva avuto con uno studente o un collega.

Quando Niccolò ritornava a casa Martino era lì, seduto al tavolo della sala da pranzo davanti al proprio portatile immerso nella stesura del suo romanzo e, non appena sentiva la porta di casa chiudersi alle spalle di Nicco, l’uomo gli lanciava un saluto per poi di alzarsi in piedi e andargli incontro in modo da salutarlo con un bacio.

Quando due mesi prima avevano deciso di comune accordo che Martino avrebbe preso parte al tour promozionale erano consapevoli che quella quotidianità sarebbe venuta meno, ma non avevano realizzato fino in fondo quanto quell’assenza avrebbe influito su entrambi.

Nonostante le centinaia di messaggi, di vocali e la quotidiana conversazione Skype, con il passare delle settimane Martino si era chiuso sempre di più in sé stesso, riuscendo ad essere estroverso e affabile soltanto quando incontrava i suoi fan o quando era ad un appuntamento di lavoro.

Federica aveva iniziato a chiamarlo “orso”, specialmente dopo che aveva deciso di farsi crescere la barba.

Niccolò, dal canto suo, per le prime settimane aveva cercato di distrarsi passando del tempo con Rami, Malik e gli altri, ma inevitabile era arrivata la crisi.

Era rimasto a letto per giorni, le coperte fin sopra la testa, il mondo fuori dalla sua stanza, completamente isolato da tutto e tutti.

La sera del terzo giorno aveva passato ore al telefono con Martino, in silenzio, ascoltando la voce del compagno che gli raccontava nel dettaglio tutto quello che era successo nelle quarantotto ore in cui non si erano sentiti.

Nicco aveva colto distintamente lo sforzo nella voce di Martino per non lasciar trasparire la propria ansia e per evitare di fare domande stupide che avrebbero intristito maggiormente Niccolò.

Lentamente si era ripreso ed era tornato alla nuova quotidianità di quei due mesi, ma Niccolò era consapevole di aver ricominciato a respirare veramente soltanto quando aveva visto Martino in facoltà una settimana prima.

Gli ultimi sei giorni li avevano passati per la maggior parte a casa, soltanto loro due, festeggiando il loro anniversario, cercando di restaurare l’equilibrio tra loro ma, viste le parole di Nicco, forse avevano bisogno di un po’ più di tempo perché le cose tornassero come prima.

Martino riaprì gli occhi e mosse leggermente la testa in modo da incontrare lo sguardo del compagno accennando un sorriso e posando una mano sulla guancia di Niccolò.

“Vuoi che torniamo a letto?” gli chiese nuovamente.

Aveva appena fissato un appuntamento con Filippo tra due ore, ma era pronto ad annullarlo in un istante se Nicco gli avesse detto che aveva bisogno di lui.

L’attimo dopo, però, Niccolò sospirò e scosse la testa.

“Non posso. Ho promesso a Rami e agli altri che ci saremmo visti” disse sospirando frustrato.

Martino sorrise divertito.

“Sentono la tua mancanza?” lo prese bonariamente in giro.

“A quanto pare…Mi stanno tartassando da ieri perché sono scomparso da quando sei tornato” rispose.

Martino ridacchiò, accarezzando i capelli morbidi di Nicco.

“Dovrebbero saperlo ormai che ho la precedenza”

L’attimo dopo Niccolò ritornò in posizione eretta, il volto di fronte a quello del compagno in modo da sostenere il suo sguardo ed entrambe le mani posizionate ai lati di Martino sul piano della cucina, bloccando così l’altro tra il proprio corpo e il mobile.

“Colpa mia…Li ho abituati troppo bene in questi due mesi” commentò Niccolò alzando le spalle, strappando una nuova risata a Marti che lo fece sorridere a sua volta.

“Credevo viziassi soltanto me…” replicò malizioso Marti, lasciando che le dita di entrambe le mani si perdessero tra i capelli neri del compagno, giocando distrattamente con alcune ciocche.

“Infatti sei la persona più viziata che conosca…Si vede che ho abituato troppo bene anche te” Niccolò rispose con ironia ed un pizzico di malizia nella voce.

Un’espressione offesa apparve sul volto di Martino, portandolo a spingere Nicco lontano da sé, ma il moro fu più veloce stringendo le lunghe dita della mano sinistra attorno al polso del compagno per attirarlo nuovamente contro di sé.

“Sempre il solito permaloso…” commentò con un sorriso prima di chinare la testa e posare un bacio sulla guancia destra di Martino scendendo poi fino al mento e di lì alla gola.

Il contatto con le labbra morbide di Niccolò fece partire una ridda di brividi che scese lungo la schiena dell’uomo, e l’attimo dopo Marti sentì la traccia umida lasciata dalla sua lingua sulla pelle della gola mentre le dita di Niccolò allentavano la presa attorno al polso di Martino e si posavano sull’addome dell’uomo, iniziando a muoversi lente sul tessuto della t-shirt.

Martino le sentì salire sul proprio torace finché non raggiunsero il capezzolo destro, stuzzicandolo con due dita sopra la maglietta.

“Guarda che con me questi giochetti non funzionano Fares…” disse Martino sollevando allo stesso tempo il collo per far sì che Nicco avesse più libertà di movimento.

Niccolò alzò la testa quel tanto che bastava per incontrare i suoi occhi.

“Ah no?” sussurrò alzando un sopracciglio.

Martino scosse la testa cercando di mostrarsi determinato.

“E da quando?” chiese ancora Nicco.

L’attimo dopo la mano sinistra si mosse fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni del pigiama di Martino, chiudendo le dita attorno al rigonfiamento dell’erezione di Marti.

“Tu che programmi hai per oggi?” chiese il moro con nonchalance l’attimo dopo, accarezzando il tessuto sopra l’erezione con le nocche delle dita.

Martino deglutì, lo sguardo affondato negli occhi del compagno che lo osservavano attenti e leggermente divertiti, consapevole dell’effetto che le sue carezze avevano da sempre su di lui.

Era sempre stato così tra loro.

Fin dall’inizio, fin dal primo momento in cui si erano ritrovati da soli per la prima volta nella stanza della radio, separati soltanto da uno specchio c’era sempre stata quella tensione ad accompagnare le loro interazioni.

Quel magnetismo che velocemente si era trasformato in tensione sessuale e che non aveva lasciato alcun dubbio sul loro rapporto: non sarebbero mai stati capaci di essere soltanto amici.

Non quando il primo pensiero che attraversava la mente di entrambi ogni volta che si incontravano durante quelle prime settimane era strappare di dosso i vestiti dell’altro.

Quella tensione era aumentata velocemente, diventando quasi soffocante, e inevitabilmente aveva trovato sfogo in un modo o nell’altro ogni volta che si ritrovavano insieme: era stato per quel turbamento inspiegato alla bocca dello stomaco che Niccolò durante la festa di Silvia, malgrado fosse ancora fidanzato con Maddalena, aveva fissato Martino mentre baciava la ragazza trovando prontamente lo sguardo di Marti su di sé, ed era stata sempre quella sensazione che aveva portato Niccolò a proporre la fuga la sera di Halloween che, nonostante fosse cominciata in modo quasi goliardico con una passeggiata in bicicletta per Via della Conciliazione deserta, era finita con quel memorabile bacio sott’acqua.

Ed era ancora così, sebbene fossero passati anni e non ci fosse più bisogno di sotterfugi o di nascondersi.

Martino e Niccolò erano capaci di interagire tranquillamente con i loro amici per ore durante una cena oppure nel corso di una serata passata al “Finnegan’s” ma puntualmente arrivava il punto di rottura: inizialmente potevano essere occhiate lanciate nel locale per incontrare lo sguardo dell’altro tra la folla, oppure una mano posata con nonchalance sul ginocchio del compagno se erano seduti uno accanto all’altro ad una cena.

Successivamente i due si ritrovavano a gravitare nella stessa orbita, una mano posata all’altezza delle scapole dell’altro o le dita lunghe di Niccolò che si intrecciavano distrattamente a quelle di Martino.

E alla fine, incuranti delle battute dei loro amici, Martino e Niccolò si congedavano prima degli altri per tornare a casa e restare soli.

La conversazione assurda che stava avendo luogo nella loro cucina era la rappresentazione perfetta dell’equilibrio tra la normalità della loro relazione e quell’ attrazione che, ancora adesso dopo diciotto anni, era ancora forte come il primo anno.

“Ho appuntamento con Filo per le dieci” Martino rispose dopo qualche istante, aumentando leggermente la presa delle dita ancora affondate tra i riccioli neri.

Niccolò soffiò una risata e insinuò la mano oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama, sfiorando per qualche istante il tessuto dei boxer per poi infilare la mano nell’apertura dell’intimo.

“Anche lui sente la tua mancanza?” domandò Niccolò, un sorriso ironico in volto stringendo le dita attorno alla lunghezza del compagno.

“A quanto pare…Nì…” commentò l’altro, chiudendo gli occhi nell’istante in cui la mano di Niccolò iniziò a muoversi lungo la sua lunghezza, le dita della mano destra che si arpionavano nella spalla di Niccolò.

Nicco lanciò distrattamente un’occhiata al vecchio orologio appeso al muro accanto al frigorifero per poi avvicinare nuovamente il volto al collo di Martino e accarezzare più volte la pelle del collo con le labbra.

“Beh, abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo…” mormorò mentre un sorriso malandrino si disegnava sulle sue labbra contro la pelle del compagno ed il pollice sinistro scivolava sulla punta umida del pene di Marti.

Ancora una volta Martino si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto, riaprendo gli occhi a fatica e fissando per qualche secondo i capelli neri di Niccolò mentre cercava di ritrovare un po’ di autocontrollo.

“Vuoi fare colazione?” gli domandò, sapendo benissimo quale sarebbe stata la risposta.

“Non adesso, no…”

Continuando a muovere la mano sinistra sull’erezione di Martino, Niccolò allacciò il braccio destro attorno alla vita del compagno e sollevò leggermente il volto in modo da prendere tra le labbra il lobo dell’orecchio destro, annullando così la distanza tra i loro corpi.

Martino attirò le labbra di Nicco contro il suo orecchio grazie alla mano ancora alla base del collo del moro, sfiorando la mascella e il collo di Niccolò con una serie di baci per poi sospirare qualche istante dopo.

“Va beh, ho capito… Forza, andiamo…” disse allontanandolo leggermente dal proprio corpo, tornando a posare la schiena contro il mobile.

Niccolò alzò il volto dal proprio nascondiglio e lo fissò con aria interrogativa.

Approfittando di quel momento di impasse, Martino allontanò la mano di Nicco dai suoi boxer e lo prese per mano, iniziando a camminare.

“Che intenzioni hai Rametta?” gli chiese Nicco seguendolo nel corridoio che univa la cucina e le altre stanze della casa.

Martino si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e affondò lo sguardo negli occhi del compagno.

“Credi che non l’ho capito che vuoi approfittarti di me?” gli domandò ironico. “Però non abbiamo più vent’anni che possiamo permetterci di restare in ginocchio sul pavimento senza problemi.

Quindi ce ne torniamo a letto…” aggiunse in tono pratico.

Un sorriso divertito apparve sul volto di Niccolò, che cercava con tutte le proprie forze di non scoppiare a ridere in faccia al compagno.

“Sempre il solito pragmatico…dov’è finito il tuo romanticismo?” lo punzecchiò.

Questa volta, Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo e l’attimo dopo si avvicinò al compagno e, posando una mano sulla guancia sinistra di Nicco, lo baciò: un bacio intenso e passionale, un bacio che convinse velocemente Niccolò a dischiudere le labbra sotto le sue in modo che l’altro potesse insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca ed esplorare ogni angolo nascosto.

Quando le labbra di Marti si allontanarono dalle sue, alla giusta distanza perché il suo respiro sfiorasse il labbro superiore del moro, Martino fissò Niccolò con occhi pieni di malizia.

“Hai ancora qualcosa da ridire sul mio lato romantico?”

L’attimo dopo lo prese per mano e si diresse verso la camera da letto.

C’era una concreta probabilità che sarebbe arrivato in ritardo al suo appuntamento con Filippo… ma in fondo sti cazzi.

**21 dicembre 9.10**

Il suono del citofono sorprese entrambi.

Martino si fermò per un istante sulla porta della camera da letto e, l’istante dopo, la testa di Niccolò fece capolino dalla porta del bagno.

“Aspetti qualcuno?” domandò Martino al compagno.

Niccolò era appena uscito dalla doccia, lo capiva dai riccioli neri ancora bagnati e appiccicati alla base del collo e sulla fronte, il corpo coperto dall’accappatoio e lo spazzolino stretto tra le dita della mano destra.

Nicco scosse la testa e subito dopo con la camicia abbottonata per metà, Martino si avviò velocemente verso la porta di casa proprio mentre il citofono suonava per la seconda volta.

“Chi è?”

“Noi!” risposero in coro la voce di Rami e Luai.

Martino aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso.

“Che volete?” domandò l’attimo dopo.

“Dai Marti, facci salire! Mica puoi lasciarci ad aspettare al freddo e al gelo qui sotto…” disse Rami.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando di trattenere un sorriso divertito che inarcava gli angoli delle labbra e aprì il portone.

Dopo aver rimesso a posto il citofono, Martino aprì la porta di casa e ritornò sui propri passi, trovando Niccolò nel corridoio parzialmente vestito con un paio di jeans neri e a torso nudo impegnato a lavarsi i denti.

Alla vista del compagno il moro alzò entrambe le sopracciglia in una domanda muta a cui Martino alzò le spalle.

“Stanno salendo Rami e Luai”

Alle sue parole, Nicco aggrottò la fronte prima di allontanare lo spazzolino dalla bocca e rientrare in bagno.

“Avevamo appuntamento alle dieci!” rimbombò la voce di Niccolò dal bagno.

Martino si fermò davanti alla porta del bagno e lo osservò mentre finiva di lavarsi i denti, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sui muscoli della schiena nuda.

“Forse sono venuti a scroccare la colazione…” commentò Marti, chiudendo gli ultimi bottoni della camicia bianca.

Prima che Niccolò potesse rispondere, i due uomini sentirono chiudersi la porta del loro appartamento e, ritornando ancora una volta all’ingresso, Martino vide Rami e Luai intenti a togliersi il cappotto e la sciarpa.

“Ah, meno male siete già vestiti…” commentò Rami lanciando uno sguardo a Martino.

L’istante dopo, Niccolò si fermò accanto al compagno, ancora a torso nudo e alla vista dell’amico Luai si lasciò scappare una risatina.

“Come non detto…”

“Siete venuti per sfottere?” chiese Niccolò guardando ora uno ora l’altro.

“Ovvio” replicò Rami con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Rami piantala…Non hai letto i messaggi sulla chat?” domandò Luai.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Avevo da fare” rispose sibillino il moro.

“Immagino” lo punzecchiò Luai.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo, ritrovando nei comportamenti di Luai e Rami troppe somiglianze con l’atteggiamento che da sempre Giò ed Elia avevano con lui e Niccolò.

Fin dall’inizio della loro storia, i Contrabbandieri prima e gli amici di Nicco poi, si divertivano a prendere in giro il loro comportamento che definivano da “polipetti”: non perdevano occasione per prenderli bonariamente in giro ogni volta che Marti e Nicco erano in ritardo ad un appuntamento, oppure erano “terribilmente melensi” anche se molto spesso le loro dimostrazioni d’affetto non andavano oltre l’abbraccio o il bisogno di sentire la vicinanza dell’altro.

“Va beh, visto che siete qui volete un caffè?” domandò Martino dirigendosi verso la cucina.

“Sai che non dico mai di no ad un caffè!” rispose Rami raggiungendolo con due lunghe falcate e posandogli una mano sulle spalle in un gesto amichevole che aveva fatto innumerevoli volte negli anni.

L’amicizia che era nata tra Martino e Rami e, soprattutto, tra Martino e Luai era uno dei più grandi traguardi raggiunti da Martino.

Ripensando al modo in cui si era comportato quando aveva incontrato Rami e Luai per la prima volta, Martino si era dato più volte del coglione.

Le circostanze avevano fatto sì che la sua gelosia e la paura di perdere Niccolò prendessero il sopravvento, portandolo a comportarsi in quel modo assurdo e ad aggredire Luai.

Non aveva mai fatto una colpa a Rami per il pugno che gli aveva sferrato sul naso: aveva capito il motivo per cui aveva reagito così istintivamente e sotto sotto era consapevole che, se al posto di Luai ci fosse stato Giò, anche lui avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.

Grazie all’intercessione di Sana e alle lunghe ore passate insieme a Niccolò a parlare e a confrontarsi sul problema, Martino aveva finalmente capito di non aver nulla da temere riguardo a Luai.

_“Luai sarà anche essere stato il primo ragazzo che mi ha fatto perdere la testa._

_Ma tu sei l’unico con cui riesco ad immaginare un futuro insieme._

_Fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, per me ci sei stato soltanto tu”_

Quelle parole avevano sanato delle ferite vecchie e mai perfettamente guarite, che portavano Martino a chiedersi spesso perché un ragazzo affascinante, bello e pieno di qualità come Niccolò si fosse accontentato di uno come lui.

**Il gay noioso…**

Alla fine, le cose erano andate a posto da sole, grazie alla festa dell’Eid in cui si erano ritrovati tutti insieme per la prima volta dopo quell’incontro-scontro e sorprendentemente, Martino si era ritrovato a ridere insieme a Rami e ad avere una conversazione breve ed imbarazzata insieme a Luai.

Durante il viaggio in Salento e con il passare degli anni, gli amici di Niccolò erano diventati anche i suoi amici ed ora per Martino era impossibile immaginare un futuro in cui Rami, Luai e gli altri non fossero presenti nella loro vita.

Inoltre, Martino era felice che anche Niccolò avesse il proprio gruppo di Contrabbandieri con cui potersi confrontare quasi quotidianamente: amici che lo conoscevano da talmente tanto tempo da capirlo senza che Nicco avesse bisogno di parlare, capaci di prenderlo affettuosamente in giro e di cogliere le prime avvisaglie quando qualcosa non andava riuscendo così a risollevargli l’umore in poche parole o con pochi gesti.

Quando si ritrovarono tutti e quattro in cucina, dopo che Niccolò ebbe finito di vestirsi e furono seduti attorno al tavolo con una tazza di caffè davanti, Niccolò chiese nuovamente ai due amici il motivo della loro visita.

“Fraté…E’ chiaro, no? Dovevamo assicurarci che non ci dessi buca all’ultimo momento” rispose Luai sincero.

Martino ridacchiò e lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al compagno, notando l’espressione incredula che si era dipinta sul suo volto.

“No, ma grazie eh! Bella considerazione che avete di me…” replicò Niccolò facendo ridere gli altri tre.

“Dai Nicco non te la prendere! Lo sanno tutti che contro Marti non c’è storia.

E’ una settimana che sei sparito” disse Rami dando manforte a Luai.

Lo sguardo di Niccolò incrociò quello del compagno e, in risposta, Martino si limitò ad alzare le spalle, cercando di nascondere un sorriso imbarazzato agli occhi attenti di Rami e Luai.

_In fondo non avevano tutti i torti…_

“Diciamo che vi è andata bene: oggi è tutto vostro. Io ho un appuntamento con Filippo” disse Martino alzandosi in piedi per lasciare la propria tazzina nella lavastoviglie e lanciare uno sguardo all’orologio. “Anzi se non mi sbrigo rischio di far tardi” aggiunse.

L’attimo dopo si mosse per uscire dalla cucina, passando accanto a Niccolò in modo da far scivolare per l’ultima volta la mano lungo le scapole dell’uomo; subito dopo si mise a cercare in giro per casa il proprio cellulare, il portafogli, le chiavi di casa e del motorino.

Dopo una veloce sosta in bagno per lavarsi nuovamente i denti, Martino si fermò sulla soglia della cucina e osservò i tre amici intenti in una conversazione su come organizzare la loro giornata.

“Io vado, mi raccomando trattatemelo bene” disse fermandosi accanto a Niccolò e posando una mano alla base del collo di Niccolò si chinò per un bacio veloce.

“Tranquillo, te lo riportiamo tutto intero” lo rassicurò ironico Rami.

Martino ridacchiò e annuì.

“Sarà meglio per voi… Divertitevi!”

Martino uscì dalla cucina e poco dopo si fermò nell’ingresso per indossare il cappotto la sciarpa ed il cappello e, proprio quando ebbe finito di chiudere i bottoni del cappotto, sentì la voce di Niccolò che lo chiamava dal corridoio.

L’attimo dopo Nicco comparve nel piccolo vestibolo e, in due falcate, fu davanti a lui posando entrambe le mani alla base del collo e avvicinando il viso al suo per far incontrare le loro labbra.

Martino sorrise sotto le labbra del compagno per poi rispondere al bacio di Niccolò.

_Il bacio di poco prima non deve aver soddisfatto Nicco..._

Marti andò incontro alle labbra del compagno, il labbro inferiore a coprire quello superiore di Nicco e, a sua volta, posò una mano sulla guancia di Niccolò.

Con uno schiocco sonoro, Niccolò mise fine al loro bacio e annuì.

“Ci vediamo più tardi” disse Martino, allontanando una ciocca di capelli che copriva parzialmente l’occhio sinistro di Nicco.

Niccolò annuì nuovamente.

Martino recuperò il casco e si voltò un’ultima volta per salutare Niccolò, ma fu interrotto dalla voce di Rami che arrivò a loro dalla cucina.

“Nicco… guarda che mica parte per la Legione Straniera!”

I due uomini risero e Niccolò abbassò leggermente la testa, fissando per un breve istante i suoi piedi nudi.

“Che rompipalle…” si lamentò Niccolò.

“Ti conviene tornare di là, sennò non ti daranno tregua” commentò Marti aprendo finalmente la porta di casa.

“Ci sentiamo dopo” lo salutò Nicco, osservandolo mentre usciva sul pianerottolo.

L’attimo dopo, Martino si richiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, mentre una nuova speranza si faceva strada dentro sé.

_Forse la sua idea non era così assurda dopo tutto…_

**21 dicembre 9.50**

Il suono della musica si sentiva fin sul pianerottolo.

_Pure alle nove di mattina…_

Martino si domandò velocemente come facesse Elia a sopportare la nuova ossessione di Filippo per RuPaul, ma del resto quella era solo l’ultima delle stranezze di Filo.

L’uomo trovò la porta dell’appartamento aperta e entrò nell’appartamento, appendendo il casco ad uno dei ganci accanto alla porta e iniziando a sbottonare il cappotto.

“Filo!!” chiamò ad alta voce per annunciare la propria presenza.

Pochi istanti e nel corridoio comparve Filippo che lo salutò con un sorriso prima di venirgli incontro a braccia aperte e stringerlo in un abbraccio veloce una volta davanti a lui.

Dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, Filippo aveva nuovamente cambiato look: se poche settimane prima i suoi capelli erano rosa shocking, uno dei colori preferiti di Filo, ora l’uomo aveva abbandonato i colori sgargianti per tornare al biondo cenere, il suo colore naturale.

Anche se non lo avrebbe mai detto all’amico, Martino lo preferiva con questo look in quanto dava a Filippo un’aria più matura e seria.

“Tesò! Non ti aspettavo così presto…” commentò Filippo, una vena ironica nella voce.

“Non è che ho interrotto qualcosa, vero?” gli domandò l’altro alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ma ti pare? In quel caso ti avrei avvisato di aspettare sotto il portone…” Filippo replicò tornando sui propri passi diretto verso il salotto.

Martino scosse la testa cercando di mascherare il proprio sorriso divertito, seguendo l’amico lungo il corridoio.

“Lo prendi un caffè?” domandò Filippo, voltando la testa leggermente oltre la spalla sinistra.

“Adesso no. Rami e Luai sono piombati a casa neanche mezz’ora fa, quindi sto a posto” rispose. “Ma non si può abbassare ‘sta roba?”

Arrivati in salotto, Filippo si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò con un’espressione basita sul volto.

“Io davvero non mi spiego come tu possa essere gay… Come fa a non piacerti Mamma Ru, io davvero non lo capisco” commentò.

“Quindi il mio essere gay dipende dal mio interesse per una drag queen e non dal mio amore per Nicco? E fammi capire, Elia che ne pensa di Mamma Ru?” chiese Marti poi, sedendosi sulla poltrona poco distante dal divano.

“Elia ci ha fatto il callo ormai…”

La voce profonda dell’uomo annunciò l’entrata nel salotto di Elia, che si avvicinò a Martino per salutarlo battendo il pugno contro quello dell’altro, con il saluto consueto che avevano perfezionato in anni di amicizia.

“Guardate che non va bene che vi coalizzate contro di me!” replicò Filippo prontamente. “Tu hai visto tutte le stagioni di “Drag Race” insieme a me, hai anche detto che Bianca DelRio ti ricordava Marti, quindi è inutile che ora fai la parte della povera vittima” aggiunse l’uomo, spostando lo sguardo sul compagno.

Martino ridacchiò e guardò di sottecchi Elia, che si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

“E sentiamo perché una drag queen ti ricordava me?” domandò Martino curioso.

Elia gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.

“Aveva il tuo stesso carattere adorabile…Acido e dissacrante” aggiunse.

“Grazie Elì, te vojo bene pure io” ribatté Marti sarcastico.

“Vedi? Sei uguale a lei…Ti mancano solo la parrucca e sette chili di trucco…Comunque, io non dico che mi hai costretto, ed ammetto che alla fine mi sono anche divertito, sto semplicemente dicendo che da solo non lo avrei mai visto”

“Cosa non si fa per amore, veh?” lo punzecchiò Martino.

“Fa poco lo spiritoso tu, perché nessuno sarà mai sottone quanto te” ribatté Elia.

“Ma cos’è oggi? La giornata nazionale del “prendiamo in giro Martino”? Prima Rami e Luai, ora voi…Se lo sapevo, non avrei messo il naso fuori di casa”

“Dai tesò, stiamo scherzando! Certo che sei permaloso forte, eh?” lo rabbonì Filippo, sedendosi sul bracciolo destro della poltrona.

“Tranquillo Marti. Io sto uscendo, quindi mi raccomando cercate di non scatenare la Terza Guerra Mondiale mentre siete soli” aggiunse l’attimo dopo con un piccolo sorriso divertito.

Filippo si alzò in piedi all’istante e si fermò davanti ad Elia, sistemandogli il colletto della camicia sotto il maglione blu scuro e facendo scivolare i palmi di entrambe le mani sul torace dell’uomo.

Deciso a lasciare un po’ di privacy ai due amici, Martino si alzò in piedi a sua volta e si diresse verso la porta della terrazza, lo sguardo fisso sulle piante sistemate in vasi piccoli e grandi che originariamente erano di Eleonora e che ora erano affidate alla cura di Filippo.

“Ci sentiamo più tardi” sentì dire da Elia, seguito da un silenzio prolungato.

“Divertiti! E cerca di convincere Giò a portare qui la mia nipotina preferita!” disse Filippo.

“Ci provo, ma non ti assicuro niente” rispose Elia.

L’attimo dopo ci fu un nuovo silenzio prolungato che, dopo qualche istante portò Martino a voltarsi e a osservare i due amici impegnati in un bacio tenero, le braccia di Filippo allacciate attorno alle spalle di Elia per attirare il compagno contro di sé in una posa che Martino aveva visto più volte nei film.

“Fili…Guarda che mica parte per la Legione Straniera” lo punzecchiò ripetendo le parole che Rami gli aveva detto neanche un’ora prima.

Con una risata soffocata, Elia mise fine al bacio e lanciò uno sguardo verso l’amico prima di fargli il dito medio.

“Caspita che maturità! Fai così anche quando i tuoi pazienti ti infastidiscono?” chiese Martino in tono ironico.

“Tu non sei un mio paziente, sei solo un rompipalle” replicò prontamente il moro.

“Beh, ora che ci siamo scambiati i soliti convenevoli puoi anche andare” ribatté Marti con altrettanta ironia.

Accanto ad Elia, Filippo sospirò chiaramente seccato, portando ancora una volta la mano destra sulla spalla del moro.

“Certo che siete veramente dei ragazzini quando vi ci mettete.

Amò vai sennò Giò si arrabbia perché lo fai aspettare e a questo qui viene un attacco di malinconia”

Elia ridacchiò e si chinò leggermente verso Filippo per un ultimo bacio veloce, incurante dello sguardo di Martino, prima di voltare le spalle ad entrambi e avviarsi verso l’ingresso.

“Mi raccomando, fate i bravi!” ripeté in segno di saluto da sopra la spalla sinistra.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a sedersi, questa volta sul divano, abbandonandosi con la schiena contro i cuscini e sentendo dopo pochi istanti il divano che si affossava sotto il peso di Filippo.

“Allora? Di cosa volevi parlarmi?” domandò Filippo, sistemandosi sul divano in modo da essere di fronte all’altro.

Martino annuì più volte, come se si fosse ricordato soltanto in quel momento il motivo che lo aveva spinto a casa di Filo così presto e per qualche secondo i suoi occhi si fissarono sulle proprie mani abbandonate sulle cosce, cercando di organizzare i propri pensieri.

In quel breve momento di silenzio, i due uomini sentirono la porta di casa che si richiudeva alle spalle di Elia, lasciandoli soli.

“Beh? Che è ‘sta faccia seria? Non dirmi che mi devo preoccupare veramente” aggiunse Filippo, una nuova nota ansiosa nella voce.

Martino si affrettò a scuotere la testa e finalmente alzò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico.

Osservando i lineamenti del volto di Filippo ed i suoi occhi preoccupati e affettuosi allo stesso tempo, Martino si ritrovò a pensare come tante volte prima di quel momento che l’incontro con Filippo era stato provvidenziale.

Letteralmente provvidenziale visto come era conciato quando aveva incontrato Filippo quella sera di diciotto anni prima sulla gay street.

Nonostante il loro inizio un po’ turbolento e le cazzate che aveva detto durante le settimane che avevano preceduto il suo coming out, la sua amicizia con Filippo era sopravvissuta ed era diventata più forte giorno dopo giorno.

Adesso come adesso Martino non avrebbe saputo immaginarsi senza la presenza rassicurante ed i consigli di Filippo.

Il rapporto che si era creato tra loro era forte quasi quanto quello che Martino aveva con Giovanni, ma allo stesso tempo le piccole differenze tra le due amicizie rendevano Filippo unico.

Era a Filippo che Martino si rivolgeva da sempre ogni volta che aveva dei dubbi sul proprio rapporto con Niccolò, fossero questi dubbi di natura emotiva o legati alla loro sfera sessuale: nonostante la ritrosia che da sempre era tipica del suo carattere, Martino aveva lentamente iniziato a parlare dei propri sentimenti e a condividere la propria curiosità in primis con Niccolò e poi con Filippo, approfittando dell’esperienza dell’amico e del suo carattere aperto e senza filtri.

Grazie all’amicizia di Giovanni e di Filippo, con gli anni Marti aveva imparato a non lasciarsi andare in una spirale discendente di paranoia e autocommiserazione ma piuttosto a chiedere aiuto quando era tormentato dai dubbi e Filo, il suo autoproclamato guru, era sempre pronto a rimettere le cose nella giusta prospettiva.

Inoltre, Martino sapeva che anche se non ne avevano mai parlato in modo approfondito, Filippo coltivava da sempre quel sogno che fino a pochi anni prima sembrava essere irrealizzabile.

Per tutti questi motivi aveva deciso di parlare della sua idea a Filippo prima che a Giovanni.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Martino incontrò gli occhi di Filippo e dischiuse le labbra.

“Durante questi mesi in cui sono stato lontano ho pensato a tante cose.

Al mio rapporto con Nicco, a come le cose siano cambiate negli anni…Ma soprattutto ho pensato al futuro” iniziò Marti, prima di alzare le spalle. “Del resto avevo tanto tempo libero…Ero lì da solo e specialmente nelle ultime settimane non ho fatto altro che pensare.

E alla fine ho preso una decisione” aggiunse.

Filippo lo fissò con un’espressione incredula e gli occhi leggermente spalancati per la sorpresa.

“Tesò, aspetta non sto capendo… Ok, ti sei messo a pensare e tutto il resto ma che significa che hai preso una decisione?” domandò cercando di tenere a freno la propria confusione.

“Quello che ho detto Filo, ho capito che quello che abbiamo non mi basta più e quindi…” disse Martino.

“E quindi vorresti lasciare Nicco? Dopo tutti questi anni?” esclamò Filippo incredulo.

A quelle parole Martino aggrottò la fronte.

“Ma che sei scemo? Come ti viene in mente un’idea del genere!?!” ribatté Martino con lo stesso tono incredulo.

“Tesò, secondo te cosa avrei dovuto pensare?

Siete stati lontani per due mesi e va bene vi siete visti tramite Skype e vi siete sentiti praticamente tutti i giorni…Ma che ne so io come funziona la tua testa? Magari in questi mesi hai capito che ti piace stare da solo o che vuoi fare delle esperienze nuove…” iniziò Filippo.

Questa volta Martino scosse la testa quasi con veemenza.

“No! Io non intendevo questo! Hai capito una cosa completamente diversa” replicò frustrato.

“E allora cosa volevi dire?” lo incalzò Filippo.

Martino sospirò frustrato e si passò una mano tra i capelli alzandosi in piedi all’improvviso per scaricare un po’ della tensione che sentiva scorrere sotto la pelle.

Per alcuni secondi il silenzio scese nel salotto, mentre Marti percorreva avanti e indietro il piccolo tratto davanti al divano sotto lo sguardo attento di Filippo.

“Quest’ultimo mese mi ha aiutato a capire che voglio di più.

Che mi sembra assurdo dopo diciotto anni e tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme continuare a chiamare Nicco “il mio compagno”.

Voglio qualcosa di più tangibile, di concreto… qualcosa che nessuno può contestare” spiegò Marti.

Riportando lo sguardo sul volto di Filippo, l’uomo si rese conto dell’espressione sbigottita sul volto dell’amico e per un breve istante i due uomini si fissarono.

“Voglio chiedere a Niccolò di sposarmi” annunciò infine.

Non aveva neanche finito di parlare che Filippo aveva portato entrambe le mani alla bocca sbigottito e, osservandolo attentamente, Martino si accorse che gli occhi dell’altro erano diventati lucidi.

“Filo…”

Allontanando la mano destra dal volto, Filippo gli fece un cenno per zittirlo.

“Sh… Dammi il tempo di digerire la notizia…Sei serio?” mormorò Filippo strappando un sorriso all’altro.

Martino si limitò ad annuire.

“Tesoro ma è una notizia bellissima!

Sono troppo felice per voi! Era ora che vi decideste a fare questo passo, anche se devo ammettere che ho sempre pensato sarebbe stato Niccolò il primo a parlare di matrimonio…

Oddio non ci credo!” commentò sedendosi sul bordo del divano e portando nuovamente una mano alla bocca, chiaramente emozionato.

“Ovviamente organizzeremo tutto io e Silvia, non dovrete preoccuparvi di nulla.

Sarà una cerimonia pazzesca! Il matrimonio dell’anno!” aggiunse, infervorandosi progressivamente mentre parlava.

“Fili, aspetta…Non partire subito in quarta” ribatté Martino, cercando di ridimensionare l’entusiasmo dell’altro. “Non gliel’ho neanche chiesto, e soprattutto non so se Nicco dirà di sì” aggiunse.

In risposta, Filippo strabuzzò gli occhi e alzò entrambe le sopracciglia.

“Ma sei scemo? Ti ha fatto male l’aria del Nord? Credi veramente che Niccolò rifiuterebbe una proposta di matrimonio? Fatta da te?”

Messo di fronte alle sue paure e ai dubbi che lo attanagliavano da quando si era svegliato quella mattina, Martino sospirò e si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul divano, abbandonando la testa contro il cuscino e chiudendo per un breve istante gli occhi, sentendo il movimento di Filippo accanto a sé che ancora una volta si sistemava in modo da osservarlo in volto.

“Lo pensi veramente… Tu sei veramente tutto scemo” commentò Filippo.

“Perché? Come fai a dare per scontato che mi dirà di sì? Sai qualcosa che io non so?” domandò Marti riaprendo gli occhi e fissando l’altro.

“Ok, va bene… Hai ragione: non ho mai parlato con Nicco di quest’argomento, ma so per certo che se tu dovessi fargli la proposta ti direbbe subito di sì.

Quell’uomo ti adora…E’ innamorato di te da quando eravate due ragazzini imbecilli che non si rendevano neanche conto di quello che gli stava succedendo” disse Filippo, cercando di far ragionare Martino.

“Ecco appunto! Neanche io ho mai parlato di matrimonio con Nicco, neanche quando siamo stati trascinati in quel bordello che è stato il matrimonio di Giò ed Eva.

In tutti questi anni non abbiamo mai affrontato il discorso, neppure quando il matrimonio gay è diventato legale.

Tu cosa penseresti al posto mio?” gli domandò l’attimo dopo.

Filippo alzò le spalle, allungando una mano per posarla sul braccio di Martino più vicino in un gesto rassicurante.

“Io gli avrei fatto una domanda diretta al contrario di te che preferisci farti mille film mentali e guardare subito al lato negativo della situazione” rispose sincero Filippo.

“Ah davvero? Quindi tu ed Elia avete già affrontato l’argomento matrimonio?” lo stuzzicò Martino.

A quelle parole, Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre dalle labbra dischiuse usciva un suono scocciato.

“Ahm, che c’entra? Quello è un altro discorso…

Noi stiamo insieme da otto anni, è ancora troppo presto per parlare di matrimonio, mentre voi state insieme da una vita.

Non conosco nessuno che sia più portato di voi per la vita matrimoniale…forse Giovanni ed Eva, ma quei due non fanno testo” replicò.

Martino sogghignò prima di deglutire e passare una mano sulla mascella ricoperta dalla barba in un gesto nervoso.

“Dammi retta tesò…Niccolò ti dirà di sì prima che tu abbia terminato la tua proposta” aggiunse Filippo in tono rassicurante.

Martino si voltò verso l’amico e lo fissò qualche istante, un’espressione dubbiosa in volto a cui Filo rispose con un cenno affermativo del capo.

Forse Filippo aveva ragione, anzi probabilmente era così ma la paura che potesse succedere il contrario non voleva abbandonare Martino.

“Perché dovrebbe dirmi di sì? Perché accontentarsi di me quando potrebbe trovare qualcuno cento volte meglio di me?” mormorò, dando voce ad un insicurezza di cui non era mai riuscito a liberarsi in quegli anni.

Questa volta toccò a Filippo sospirare frustrato e farsi più vicino all’altro sul divano in modo da posare un braccio sulle spalle di Marti e attirarlo a sé finché le loro teste non furono vicine.

“Sai che penso la stessa cosa quasi ogni volta che guardo Elia?” mormorò Filippo.

Sorpreso, Martino aggrottò la fronte e incontrò lo sguardo dell’amico ricevendo un nuovo cenno affermativo in risposta.

“Tante volte mi sono ritrovato a osservarlo in questi anni e mi sono chiesto perché abbia scelto proprio me, soprattutto visti tutti i casini che sono successi prima che ci mettessimo insieme” disse ancora. “Però poi ogni volta, mi rendo conto che non importa quanto abbiamo cercato di complicarci la vita…Alla fine lui era la sola persona giusta per me. Ed io per lui, o almeno così dice…

Ho aspettato anni prima di tornare con Elia e probabilmente avrei aspettato ancora finché non fosse stato il momento giusto per entrambi” confessò sincero.

Un lieve sorriso apparve sul volto di Martino, contento della felicità dei suoi due amici.

“Nicco direbbe che siete due anime gemelle…” commentò.

Filippo ridacchiò leggermente imbarazzato prima di alzare le spalle.

“Forse…Chi lo sa.

Ma sicuramente lo siete tu e Niccolò. Se siete riusciti a costruire una vita insieme nonostante la malattia di Nicco, a raggiungere i traguardi che vi eravate prefissati è grazie anche alla presenza positiva dell’altro nella vostra vita.

E forse è vero che Niccolò potrebbe avere cento, mille altre persone più attraenti di te al suo fianco ma la cosa importante è che quel pensiero non lo ha mai neanche sfiorato.

Marti…Ancora adesso, dopo diciotto anni, quell’uomo ti guarda come se avessi appeso la Luna e le stelle nel cielo.

Credi veramente che ti direbbe di no se gli chiedessi di passare il resto della vostra vita insieme?”

Un nuovo sorriso imbarazzato incurvò le labbra di Martino alle parole di Filippo prima di scuotere la testa.

“Ok, forse hai ragione tu…” concesse infine.

Filippo sorrise e si mosse nuovamente sul divano, facendo scivolare il braccio dalle spalle di Martino prima di posare la mano sinistra sul polso di Martino.

“Perfetto, ora che abbiamo dato ampio spazio alle tue turbe psichiche, possiamo parlare della proposta?

Hai già qualche idea?” domandò subito dopo Filo.

Martino ridacchiò di fronte all’entusiasmo di Filippo e annuì.

“In teoria sì…Ho un’idea che mi ha dato Nicco, l’unica volta che abbiamo parlato di matrimonio”

“Fammi capire: vuoi riciclarti la proposta di Niccolò?” lo prese in giro Filippo.

Martino accennò un sorriso e alzò le spalle.

“Sinceramente non so neanche se si ricorda quella conversazione.

E’ stato durante il viaggio a Milano…la stessa settimana che ci siamo messi insieme”

Quel viaggio a Milano era forse l’unico argomento taboo della loro relazione: Niccolò continuava a provare una vergogna latente per il proprio comportamento e per non avergli parlato prima della sua malattia e per quanto lo riguardava, ogni volta che ripensava a quel viaggio, Martino sentiva nella propria mente le parole di Maddalena.

_“Pensi veramente che sia innamorato di te?”_

Ed ogni volta il dolore era lo stesso, nonostante fossero passati anni e gli eventi l’avessero smentita.

Eppure, avevano vissuto dei bei momenti durante quel viaggio: il loro passeggiare senza meta per Milano, la loro complicità, la loro intimità, il ricordo della luce rossa del neon che a detta di Nicco rimandava ai loro nomi…

E poi c’era stata quella cena a base di sushi e quel discorso da cui, a posteriori, Martino era riuscito a riconoscere diversi segnali di un episodio di mania.

“Quindi? Che aveva in mente Nicco?” domandò Filippo riportandolo al presente.

Martino mosse leggermente la testa sul divano per riportare lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico.

“Hai presente “Love Actually”?” gli chiese a sua volta.

“Se ho presente uno dei film più romantici della storia e uno dei miei film preferiti? Si Marti, ce l’ho presente” rispose Filippo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Martino ridacchiò.

“Però aspe… L’unica proposta di matrimonio lì dentro è quella tra la ragazza portoghese e Colin Firth.

Tu e Niccolò non andate bene per quella proposta” ribatté Filippo puntiglioso.

Questa volta toccò a Martino alzare gli occhi al cielo scocciato e tirarsi a sedere sul divano in posizione corretta.

“Infatti Nicco non parlava di quella, ma del tipo che fa la dichiarazione d’amore alla ragazza con i cartelli” spiegò.

Filippo annuì più volte mentre le sue labbra andavano a formare una piccola “O” di sorpresa.

“Decisamente romantico, anche se finisce male... Perfettamente in stile Nicco” commentò.

_“La vera proposta te la farò la notte di Natale. Verrò davanti la tua porta e senza dirti una parola, ti mostrerò dei cartelli.”_

Già, perfettamente in stile Niccolò, pensò Martino accennando un sorriso a sua volta.

L’attimo dopo un’espressione scioccata si dipinse sul volto di Filippo e Marti fu certo che l’amico era arrivato all’ennesimo problema di quella situazione.

“Aspetta un attimo…Se tu hai in mente di rifare questa proposta, vuol dire che devi farla la notte di Natale”

Marti affondò le dita tra i capelli folti scompigliandoli ulteriormente e per un breve istante evitò di incontrare lo sguardo dell’amico.

“In realtà pensavo di farlo domani…Durante la festa di Natale a casa nostra” rivelò.

Nella stanza scese un lungo silenzio che portò Martino a rialzare lo sguardo sul volto di Filippo trovandolo in totale shock per la notizia appena ricevuta.

“Filo…”

L’attimo dopo un cuscino del divano lo colpì in piena faccia.

“AHIA!”

“Sei veramente un coglione! Ma ti pare logico che vieni qui neanche ventiquattro ore prima e, non solo mi dici che vuoi chiedere a Nicco di sposarti, ma che dobbiamo preparare una proposta super romantica in pochissimo tempo?

Sei veramente senza speranza!” lo rimproverò Filippo, colpendolo al petto con il cuscino ancora una volta, prima di alzarsi in piedi e dirigersi verso un mobile alla sua destra.

“Che dovevo fare scusa? Non era una decisione facile da prendere!” ribatté Martino alzando con cautela la testa dalla posizione di difesa che aveva assunto durante l’attacco.

“Avresti dovuto chiamarmi tra una chiamata Skype e l’altra con Nicco, così avremmo avuto il tempo di occuparci delle tue paturnie psicologiche e di organizzare una proposta come si deve!” rispose prontamente Filippo tornando verso il divano con il telecomando della tv stretto tra le dita della mano sinistra.

Martino aggrottò la fronte.

“A che ti serve il telecomando?” gli chiese incuriosito.

Filippo sospirò, tornando a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano per poi accendere la tv.

“Se veramente dobbiamo fare questa proposta, devi studiare.

Ti conosco troppo bene per non sapere che tu “Love Actually” lo avrai visto mezza volta di striscio.

Quindi ora ti metti qui e studi, in modo da fare a Niccolò la proposta iper-romantica che si merita” rispose Filippo accendendo Netflix.

“Non è che ci sia molto da studiare…Sono quattro cartelli in croce” disse Martino per provocarlo.

Questa volta Filippo lo fulminò con lo sguardo, affondando nuovamente le dita in uno dei cuscini sparsi sul divano.

“Sei venuto per sfottere stamattina? No perché se è così basta che tu me lo dica…Io mi metto qui sul divano e faccio finta che non ci sei così evito di farmi venire l’ulcera”

Suo malgrado, Martino si lasciò scappare una risatina tornando a mettersi comodo sul divano, le lunghe gambe stese dinanzi a sé.

“Poi sarei io il permaloso… Forza, mettiamoci a studiare” commentò incrociando le braccia sul petto.

L’attimo dopo Filippo fece partire il film e si sistemò accanto a lui.

“Ora guarda e impara…Magari riesci ad assorbire un po’ di romanticismo per osmosi”

**21 dicembre 12.10**

Dopo un’ora e mezza erano finalmente arrivati al punto di cui gli aveva parlato Niccolò tanti anni prima, quando il cellulare di Filippo aveva iniziato a vibrare per una serie di messaggi.

L’uomo avvicinò una mano al tavolino da caffè poco distante dal divano e recuperò il cellulare, continuando però a fissare la tv.

“Ecco, vedi? Tu dovresti fare più o meno la stessa cosa” disse Filippo osservando mentre l’uomo si allontanava felice per il bacio ricevuto, ma consapevole che era venuta ora di dire addio a quell’amore non corrisposto e impossibile.

“Speriamo solo finisca in modo diverso…” commentò Martino, voltandosi verso l’amico e trovandolo con lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo del cellulare.

“Ancora? Te l’ho detto che Nicco ti dirà di sì, quindi smettila di preoccuparti.

Piuttosto…Elia sta tornando con Luca, Giò e Paperina, vuoi restare a pranzo anche tu?” gli chiese rialzando lo sguardo sul suo volto l’attimo dopo.

Martino annuì proprio nel momento in cui il cellulare di Filo vibrò per l’ennesima volta; pochi istanti e Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi avvicinare il cellulare alla bocca.

“ _Garau vedi di portare subito qui la mia nipotina preferita che ho già messo la pentola sul fuoco! E smettila di farti i film mentali!”_

Martino rise divertito e, quando si fu ripreso si alzò in piedi e seguì Filippo in cucina, sedendosi ad una delle quattro sedie sistemate attorno al tavolo e osservando l’amico attentamente mentre prendeva una pentola da uno degli scomparti del piano cottura e la riempiva d’acqua prima di sistemarla sul fuoco.

“Tu ci hai mai pensato?” Martino si ritrovò a chiedere quasi sovrappensiero.

Filippo si voltò a guardarlo da sopra la spalla destra, accendendo il fuoco sotto la pentola.

“Al matrimonio” specificò Martino.

L’attimo dopo l’altro si allontanò dal piano cottura e si sedette di fronte a Martino attorno al tavolo, restando in silenzio per qualche istante immerso nei propri pensieri.

“Si, ci ho pensato.

Ci ho pensato spesso…Del resto, Elia sarebbe l’unico con cui potrei immaginare di fare un passo del genere” rispose.

“Perché non glielo hai mai chiesto? Ok, vivete insieme solo da sei anni, ma è evidente che state bene insieme e che vi amate” commentò Martino, una nota seria nella voce.

A quelle parole, Filippo accennò un sorriso leggermente imbarazzato.

“Vero…Ma lo sai meglio di me quello che abbiamo passato per arrivare a questo punto… Tutte le volte che ci siamo incasinati la vita…Tutte le volte che ho pensato che ho pensato di arrendermi perché credevo che una storia tra me ed Elia fosse impossibile…”

“Però alla fine ci siete riusciti” disse Martino rimettendo le cose nella giusta prospettiva.

Filippo annuì lentamente.

“E chi mi dice che chiedendogli di sposarmi non rischio di incasinare tutto un'altra volta? In fondo stiamo bene anche così…” rispose l’altro.

Martino aggrottò leggermente la fronte.

“Ti rendi conto che sono gli stessi dubbi che ho io con Nicco? Gli stessi dubbi che due ore fa hai liquidato senza farti troppi problemi?”

“Che c’entra? Tu e Niccolò siete fatti per stare insieme…”

“E tu ed Elia invece no?” replicò prontamente l’altro, un piccolo sorriso divertito ad incurvare le labbra.

Filippo scosse la testa.

“Non ho detto questo. Io so che, ora come ora, per me c’è soltanto Elia. Non contemplo neanche l’idea che tra noi possa finire… Però, nonostante abbia pensato spesso al matrimonio ed il solo pensiero mi fa venire la tachicardia, ho paura di perdere tutto quello per cui ho lottato così duramente” confessò Filippo, mostrando la propria insicurezza.

Martino lo osservò qualche istante in silenzio prima di cercare lo sguardo dell’amico e rivolgergli un sorriso affettuoso.

“Secondo me dovresti iniziare ad accennare all’argomento…Buttargli lì la domanda, anche solo per vedere cosa ti risponde.

Chissà, magari resterai sorpreso dalla sua reazione”

Filippo alzò le spalle e si alzò nuovamente in piedi diretto al piano cottura.

“Va beh, che ne dici se ci preoccupiamo del pranzo adesso? Ti va bene una carbonara?” domandò cambiando completamente argomento.

Martino accennò un sorriso e si alzò in piedi a sua volta, avvicinandosi all’amico.

“Basta che non ci metti i funghi” commentò laconico Martino.

Un’espressione scandalizzata apparve sul volto di Filippo.

“Chi è quel folle che mette i funghi nella carbonara?”

Martino rise e scosse la testa, tacendo alla curiosità dell’amico quel momento, così piccolo eppure così importante, della sua storia con Niccolò

Per il momento Marti era pronto a lasciar cadere l’argomento, ma più tardi avrebbe colto la prima occasione per parlare del suo progetto in modo da osservare la reazione di Elia e sentire le sue opinioni riguardo al matrimonio.

**21 dicembre 15.10**

“No aspetta, mi sa che non ho capito bene…”

Martino aveva sperato di arrivare alla fine del pranzo prima di fare il suo annuncio e fortunatamente Filippo non aveva mandato all’aria i suoi piani.

Così, una volta che Paperina si era comodamente sdraiata sul divano rapita da “Rapunzel”, i cinque uomini erano rimasti attorno al tavolo e dopo una conversazione su argomenti futili, Giovanni aveva fatto la domanda che aveva fatto sì che Martino rivelasse agli altri il suo “segreto”.

“ _Voi, invece? Cosa avete fatto mentre noi impazzivamo dietro il regalo di Babbo Natale?”_

Marti sorrise lievemente e lanciò un’occhiata a Filippo, incontrando subito il suo sguardo e la sua espressione allo stesso tempo divertita ed eccitata.

_Era chiaro che non vedeva l’ora di confessare agli altri di cosa avevano parlato…_

Proprio per evitare che Filippo confidasse agli altri il suo segreto prima di lui, Martino prese un respiro profondo e mosse lo sguardo attorno al tavolo, incontrando lo sguardo di Giò Elia e Luca.

I tre amici lo fissavano attentamente, con diverse espressioni che andavano dal preoccupato passando per il curioso fino al guardingo e strofinando le dita della mano destra sul mento ispido di barba, Martino espirò rumorosamente.

“Voglio chiedere a Niccolò di sposarmi” confessò.

Per alcuni istanti, nella cucina ci fu silenzio mentre tre facce incredule lo fissavano e allo stesso tempo, Filippo cercava di trattenere la felicità che, a quanto pare, provava ogni volta che Marti pronunciava quelle parole.

Martino non si meravigliò particolarmente che il primo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa fosse Giovanni che si sporse leggermente verso di lui poggiando entrambe le braccia sul tavolo, lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto.

“No aspetta, mi sa che non ho capito bene…”

“Dai Giò non è così difficile…Al nostro Marti si è svegliato il lato romantico” commentò subito dopo Elia ironico, ma con un grande sorriso a distendergli le labbra piene.

Martino soffiò una risata e lanciò un’occhiata ad Elia.

“Sapevo di poter contare su una buona parola da parte tua” replicò.

“Piantala Elì!” si intromise Filippo. “Io penso sia un’idea fantastica” aggiunse.

“Pure io. Sono d’accordo con Filo” si accordò Luca con un sorriso allegro sulle labbra. “Sono davvero felice per voi Marti” aggiunse sporgendosi sul tavolo per posare una mano sul braccio sinistro di Martino.

“Grazie Luchì, ma ancora devo fargli la proposta” ricordò Martino.

Luca alzò le spalle con nonchalance.

“Eh beh, che problema c’è? E’ assodato che Nicco ti dirà di sì” rispose.

“Vedi? E’ assicurato! Te lo dice pure Luchino… E’ quasi una verità universale quale sarà la risposta di Nicco” controbatté Filippo.

Sentendo lo sguardo di Giovanni fisso sul suo volto, Martino cercò i suoi occhi e restò in silenzio per qualche istante, permettendo così all’amico di capire tutte le sue paure senza bisogno di parole inutili.

Pochi istanti e Giovanni sospirò.

“Certe volte sei veramente imbecille…” commentò.

Seccato dall’essere il punching ball dei suoi amici e del modo in cui venivano screditate le sue paure riguardo la proposta di matrimonio, Martino quasi senza rendersene conto si alzò in piedi sistemandosi dietro la propria sedia.

“Allora… A meno che voi non sappiate qualcosa che io non so e stiate organizzando una proposta insieme a Nicco, allora non potete parlare e soprattutto non potete prendermi per il culo in questo modo” replicò leggermente infastidito.

L’istante dopo si voltò verso Giò puntandogli un dito contro.

“Ti sei dimenticato in che stato eri prima di fare la proposta ad Eva? O il modo in cui hai torturato Elia perché imparasse quelle canzoni?” gli domandò.

“Addirittura torturato…Mi sembra una parola grossa…” provò a ribattere Giò.

“No zì, fidati. Stavolta ha ragione Marti” s’intromise Elia, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra piene, muovendo lo sguardo da Martino a Giò.

“Tu hai poco da ridere…” disse Martino voltandosi verso Elia. “Fai tanto il saggio della montagna, ma alla fine mi sa che non ti sei mai trovato nella mia posizione”

“Marti…” lo rimproverarono contemporaneamente Filippo e Giò.

Martino lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Filippo e lo vide scuotere la testa, rimproverandosi mentalmente per quello che aveva appena detto.

“Va beh, adesso ti sei sfogato…Ora possiamo parlarne da persone adulte?” si intromise Giovanni, con quella che da sempre gli altri identificavano come la voce della “mamma orsa”. “Dai, siediti e parliamone con calma” aggiunse mettendo la mano sul tavolo davanti al posto lasciato vuoto da Marti.

Martino annuì più volte e si lasciò cadere sulla propria sedia.

“Ok… Vuoi chiedere a Niccolò di sposarti, giusto?” chiese Giò, quasi avesse bisogno di un’ulteriore conferma.

Ancora una volta l’uomo annuì.

“Tralasciando le tue pippe mentali, sei sicuro di volerlo fare?” domandò ancora Giò.

“Sono sicuro…Altrimenti non ve lo avrei detto” replicò Marti. “Ho anche comprato un anello mentre ero a Torino” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

“Questo non me lo avevi detto…Facci vedere la foto” disse prontamente Filippo.

L’attimo dopo, Martino tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e cercò la foto nella galleria, per poi passare il cellulare a Giò.

“Beh, è bello…” commentò l’uomo prima di passare il cellulare agli altri.

“Vero? Mi ha dato una mano Federica a sceglierlo” convenne Martino.

“Non ho capito…” si intromise Filippo, lanciandogli uno sguardo incredulo. “Federica lo ha saputo prima di me?”

Marti alzò le spalle, ricordando le circostanze che lo avevano portato a confidare all’amica il suo progetto.

“Se è per questo lo sa anche tua sorella…”

“Ma sei una merda! Ti pare normale che tu lo dica prima ad Ele e poi a me?” lo rimproverò Filippo.

Marti sospirò e ricambiò lo sguardo allibito dell’amico con uno calmo.

“Abbiamo passato due mesi soltanto noi tre…Era ovvio che ne parlassi anche a loro visto che sono mie amiche e che mi sono state vicine quando Nicco è stato male”

Uno dopo l’altro gli altri concordarono con Marti e diedero la loro approvazione sull’anello, prima di dare nuovamente il cellulare a Martino.

Stringendo il telefono tra le dita della mano sinistra, Martino lanciò uno sguardo alla foto: aveva scelto un anello semplice, ma elegante, l’unico che lo aveva colpito al primo impatto e che fin dal primo momento era riuscito ad immaginare perfettamente al dito di Niccolò.

Era un anello in titanio al cui interno aveva fatto fare un incisione; poche parole di cui soltanto Niccolò avrebbe capito il significato.

“Quindi abbiamo l’anello. Quando volevi fare la proposta?” chiese Giovanni, portando Martino a chiudere il cellulare e a rialzare lo sguardo sull’amico.

“Pensavo di farlo domani” rispose.

Elia, Giovanni e Luca aggrottarono la fronte quasi nello stesso momento, chiaramente sorpresi dalle sue parole.

“Come domani?” domandò Luca, mentre una strana espressione si disegnava sul suo volto.

“Ma domani c’è la festa di Natale” disse Elia.

Martino annuì per rispondere ad entrambi.

“Sì infatti, volevo farlo durante la festa… Di trovare un momento per chiederglielo…”

“Voleva ricreare una scena di “Love Actually” … Anche se deve ancora scrivere i cartelli” si intromise Filippo.

“Sto ancora pensando a cosa dire! Non è poi così facile trovare le parole giuste” ribatté Marti prontamente.

“Cosa c’è di così difficile? Devi solo chiedergli se vuole passare il resto della vita con te” ribatté Filo alzando le spalle.

“E te pare poco?” replicò a sua volta Marti.

“Ma non è un po’ triste?” chiese ancora Luca senza tener conto del battibecco tra Martino e Filippo.

Marti spostò lo sguardo su Luca e vide che quell’espressione indefinita non aveva ancora abbandonato il volto dell’amico ma nonostante tutto ridacchiò.

“Certo Luchì che nessuno riesce a motivare la gente come te” commentò Elia strappando un sorriso a tutti gli altri.

“Sì infatti… Ricordami di darti una mano quando toccherà a te fare la proposta a Silvia.

Comunque no, non è triste…Ha senso, almeno per me e Niccolò” aggiunse Martino l’attimo dopo.

Luca fissò qualche secondo Martino, poi inaspettatamente si alzò in piedi avvicinandosi alla finestra della cucina che affacciava sulla strada osservando il panorama in silenzio, consapevole di avere lo sguardo curioso dei suoi amici su di sé.

“Luchì, ma è successo qualcosa?” domandò Elia, ricordando quella brevissima conversazione avvenuta con l’amico qualche ora prima.

Luca restò in silenzio ancora qualche istante prima di prendere un respiro profondo e voltarsi nuovamente verso gli altri, muovendo lo sguardo subito su Martino e trovando gli occhi dell’altro in attesa.

“Marti, tu sai quanto voglio bene a te e a Nicco… E sono davvero felice che tu voglia chiedergli di sposarti, ma ti prego devi rimandare la proposta” disse Luca con voce seria.

A quelle parole, Martino lo fissò incredulo.

“Ma sei scemo?” gli domandò.

“Proprio adesso che si è deciso gli chiedi di rimandare?” chiese Filippo dando manforte a Martino.

Luca scosse la testa, alzando una mano per placare i due uomini.

“Non sto dicendo di rimandare a data da destinarsi…Ti sto chiedendo di non farla domani…”

“Ma almeno spiegami perché...” replicò Martino serio. “Posso anche considerare l’ipotesi di rimandare la proposta, ma devi darmi una motivazione valida Luchì”

Luca sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli sottili, premendo le labbra una sull’altra chiaramente combattuto su cosa fosse meglio fare.

“Che è successo Luchì?” chiese nuovamente Elia, osservando attentamente il volto del biondo, preoccupato per l’amico.

Neanche trenta secondi dopo, Luca annuì e dopo aver deglutito a vuoto, si appoggiò con la schiena al mobile della cucina, fronteggiando la tavolata.

“Rega… Ci sono delle cose che devo dirvi, ma dovete giurarmi che non lo direte a nessuno: né ad Eva, né a Nicco.

Almeno per le prossime ventiquattro ore” disse infine serio.

Osservando l’espressione sul volto di Luca, grave come poche volte l’avevano vista in tanti anni d’amicizia uno dopo l’altro i quattro uomini annuirono, restando in attesa che Luca ricominciasse a parlare.

Dal canto suo, Luca restò in silenzio qualche istante, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito del pavimento finché non sospirò nuovamente e dischiuse le labbra.

“Vi ricordate quando io e Silvia ci siamo lasciati cinque anni fa?” iniziò titubante, rialzando lo sguardo sul gruppo seduto attorno al tavolo.

Ancora una volta, quasi contemporaneamente tutti e quattro annuirono.

L’istante dopo, un sorriso triste distese le labbra di Luca.

“All’epoca, anche se non me lo avete mai detto in faccia, so che vi siete convinti che Silvia si fosse innamorata di un altro uomo…Magari uno bello e tenebroso come Incanti…

Però le cose erano molto più complicate…Ancora adesso, dopo la terapia di coppia, sono convinto che è quasi un miracolo se siamo tornati insieme” continuò Luca, quasi parlando a sé stesso.

“Perché dici così? Silvia ti ama” domandò Giò, chiaramente sorpreso dalle parole e dal tono di voce di Luca.

Il biondo accennò un nuovo sorriso triste e alzò le spalle.

“Lo so. Ed io amo lei. Ma è la verità.

E’ stato un percorso lungo, abbiamo dovuto confrontarci con noi stessi e con l’altro per capire se realmente avremmo potuto superare quello che ci era successo oppure se le nostre strade dovevano dividersi.

Io e Silvia avevamo problemi da mesi prima della nostra rottura” disse Luca per poi interrompersi nuovamente e prendere un respiro profondo. “Tre mesi, due settimane e cinque giorni…”

Elia osservò il volto dell’amico e si ritrovò a corrugare la fronte a quelle parole.

Nelle parole e nell’atteggiamento di Luca c’era qualcosa che gli riportò alla mente il comportamenti di alcuni dei suoi pazienti ed il modo che avevano di elaborare un evento traumatico, restando aggrappati a quel dolore spaventati da quello che avrebbero scoperto di sé stessi durante la terapia.

“Dopo tutto questi anni ti ricordi ancora quando sono cominciati i vostri problemi?” Elia domandò con voce cauta, che si avvicinava al tono che utilizzava con i suoi pazienti.

Luca alzò lo sguardo e brevemente incontrò lo sguardo di Elia, annuendo l’attimo dopo.

“Certo che lo ricordo…Non lo dimenticherò mai.

Ve l’ho detto, io e Silvia non ci siamo lasciati perché uno di noi si è preso una sbandata per un altro uomo o un’altra donna.

Noi…”

Luca si interruppe nuovamente e sospirò frustrato, stropicciandosi il volto con la mano sinistra, lo sguardo sempre più confuso e preoccupato degli altri fisso su di sé.

“Cazzo…” mormorò il biondo.

Luca irrigidì le spalle e, quasi stesse avendo una conversazione silenziosa con sé stesso, annuì, prima di posare lo sguardo sugli amici.

“Cinque anni fa abbiamo scoperto di aspettare un bambino.

Quando Silvia me lo ha detto non ci credevo…Ero felicissimo.

Già me lo vedevo: biondo come me e lei, con gli occhi chiari.

Sarebbe stato una meraviglia” raccontò Luca lo sguardo fisso sul piano del tavolo ed un sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra.

La gola improvvisamente secca, il biondo deglutì a vuoto e inumidì il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

“Avevamo deciso di aspettare la fine del terzo mese prima di dirvelo…Sembrava andasse tutto bene…”

“E invece?” domandò Elia in un sussurro, certo che Luca lo avrebbe sentito.

Il biondo alzò le spalle, senza incontrare lo sguardo degli altri.

“Invece…Quando siamo andati al controllo alla dodicesima settimana il bambino non c’era più.

Il cuore non batteva più…” aggiunse alzando una spalla in un gesto che fu tutto tranne che noncurante.

Luca non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Filippo si era alzato in piedi ed aveva coperto la breve distanza fino a fermarsi davanti al biondo, gettandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e attirandolo a sé in un abbraccio.

Colto di sorpresa, Luca restò immobile tra le braccia di Filo per qualche istante, prima che il suo corpo si rilassasse ed entrambe le braccia si stringessero attorno alla vita di Filippo, la fronte contro la spalla sinistra del più grande.

Lentamente uno dopo l’altro Elia, Giovanni e Martino si alzarono in piedi e seguendo l’esempio di Filippo abbracciarono Luca dando vita ad un enorme abbraccio di gruppo.

I cinque uomini restarono in silenzio in quell’abbraccio ancora per qualche istante prima che uno dopo l’altro facessero un passo indietro restando accanto a Luca che, nel frattempo, aveva rialzato la testa e muoveva lo sguardo da uno all’altro dei suoi amici, un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato sulle labbra.

“Perché non ce lo hai mai detto?” domandò Giovanni una volta tornato al suo posto attorno al tavolo.

Per l’ennesima volta da quando aveva iniziato a parlare, Luca sospirò.

“Silvia mi fece promettere che non ne avremmo mai parlato con nessuno.

Però finimmo per non parlarne neanche tra di noi. Io stavo male, lei stava peggio di me, ma sembrava che ogni tentativo per rimettere insieme i pezzi ci allontanasse sempre di più.

E alla fine non parlarne ci ha portato alla rottura” raccontò.

“E’ assurdo…Non mi sono mai accorto di niente…” commentò Filippo incredulo.

Luca accennò un sorriso mesto.

“I segnali c’erano…bastava sapere come interpretarli.

Anche se quando eravamo con voi facevamo finta che andasse tutto bene, ci evitavamo: io passavo il mio tempo con voi e lei con le ragazze…Ci parlavamo il meno possibile.

E poi c’era Ginevra: Silvia adorava quella bambina, ma dopo quello che era successo cercava ogni scusa per evitare ogni contatto con Paperina, mentre io coglievo ogni occasione per stare con lei, per prenderla in braccio o per fare lo scemo con la bambina” spiegò Luca.

“Immagino quanto questo abbia dato fastidio a Silvia…” disse Elia con la stessa voce profonda e professionale.

Luca annuì.

“E’ per questo che quella sera sono piombato a casa vostra a quell’ora, ti ricordi?” chiese Luca rivolto ad Elia, ricevendo un cenno d’assenso da parte del moro e di Filippo.

“Ancora adesso penso che quella sera abbiamo dato il peggio di noi…

Non rimpiango quello che le ho detto, perché penso che se non fossi sbottato sarei andato fuori di testa, ma ora so che non avrei dovuto urlarle contro, che avrei dovuto cercare delle parole diverse…

Invece le ho vomitato addosso quello che mi ero tenuto dentro per tre mesi, fregandomene di come stava lei” disse Luca affranto.

“Eri ferito Luchì…” disse Giò in tono serio.

All’istante, Luca scosse la testa.

“Non era niente paragonato a quello che ha passato Silvia.

Quando poi abbiamo parlato e mi ha confessato cosa le passava per la testa in quel periodo mi sono sentito una merda perché non sono riuscito a starle accanto…Silvia è la vita mia eppure non sono riuscito ad aiutarla” disse, la voce che si spezzava sotto il peso delle emozioni.

“Lu…Ascoltami un attimo” si intromise Martino, chinandosi in avanti sulla sedia per posare una mano sul braccio dell’amico.

L’istante dopo, gli occhi di Luca affondarono in quelli marroni di Martino, in attesa che l’uomo parlasse.

“Ti capisco benissimo…E’ quello che provo anche io ogni volta che Nicco ha un episodio. Quindi so perfettamente cosa hai provato…Il senso d’impotenza, la rabbia e la voglia di spaccare il mondo pur di far stare bene la persona che ami.

E proprio come Niccolò, Silvia sa benissimo quanto la ami e che faresti di tutto per lei e sono sicuro che lo sapeva anche allora.

Non importa se ti ha scacciato, se ti ha urlato contro o se ti ha mandato a fanculo…Tu eri sempre lì accanto a lei pronto a farti insultare di nuovo” disse Martino.

“E pensi che sia bastato?” domandò titubante Luca.

Marti alzò le spalle.

“In certi momenti è l’unica cosa che conta. Una persona che ti resti accanto nei momenti più bui”

Luca sospirò e annuì lentamente.

Martino annuì a sua volta per poi sistemarsi più comodamente sulla sedia.

“Ok, ora finalmente abbiamo scoperto perché vi siete lasciati anni fa.

Ma in tutto ciò non mi hai ancora detto perché domani non posso fare la proposta a Niccolò” disse con voce serena e leggermente ironica, lo sguardo sempre fisso sul volto di Luca.

Quasi istantaneo il volto di Luca si illuminò in un sorriso, distante anni luce dai sorrisi tristi che aveva rivolto loro fino a poco fa.

Senza parlare, il biondo infilò la mano nella tasca destra dei pantaloni ed estrasse il portafogli.

“Avete giurato che non direte niente a nessuno almeno fino a domani sera” ricordò agli amici.

Come avevano fatto in precedenza, i quattro uomini annuirono mentre Luca estraeva quello che all’apparenza sembrava un foglio rettangolare dal portafogli.

Tenendo il foglio rettangolare tra il pollice ed il medio della mano sinistra, il biondo lanciò un veloce sguardo all’ecografia sorridendo nuovamente.

_E’ ora di fare le presentazioni…_

L’attimo dopo girò l’ecografia in modo che gli altri potessero vedere l’immagine nera e ambrata del bambino e osservò il repentino cambiamento d’espressione sul volto dei suoi amici: sul volto di Giovanni e Martino apparve un’espressione sorpresa, il volto di Filippo si illuminò in un sorriso felice quasi quanto il suo ed Elia accennò un sorriso compiaciuto.

“No…” mormorò Martino.

“Hai capito Luchino…” disse Elia.

“Oddio non ci credo!” esclamò Filippo.

“Grande Luchino…” commentò Giò.

Come poco prima, Filippo si alzò in piedi e gli andò incontro per abbracciarlo, strappando una risata al biondo.

“Mi avete fatto un regalo bellissimo!” disse Filo, strappando una risata ai Contrabbandieri.

“Amò, lo sai che non lo hanno fatto per te, vero?” commentò Elia tra una risata e l’altra.

Filippo sciolse l’abbraccio e si voltò a guardare il compagno con aria leggermente seccata.

“Possibile che devi essere sempre così puntiglioso? Volevo dire che questo è un perfetto regalo di Natale”

“Ricordati di reagire in questo modo domani…” disse Luca, una mano sull’avambraccio destro di Filippo.

“Ovvio! Non credo che il mio entusiasmo scemerà molto presto…E te lo dico fin da ora, ho intenzione di diventare lo zio preferito di questo pupetto. Quindi mettiti l’anima in pace” lo avvisò Filo prendendo la foto dell’ecografia dalla mano di Luca.

Luca annuì, un sorriso perenne sul volto.

“Va beh, me ne ricorderò…Soprattutto quando avrò bisogno di un baby-sitter”

Filippo tornò a sedersi accanto ad Elia, osservando attentamente l’immagine.

“Io non ci capisco niente di questa roba, ma sono sicuro che sarà stupendo…” commentò, strappando una nuova risata ad Elia, che si era sporto verso di lui per guardare l’ecografia, una mano sulla spalla del compagno.

“Beh se riprende dalla madre è sicuro…” commentò Elia lanciando uno sguardo veloce a Luca.

Il biondo rise e alzò le spalle.

“E’ quello che spero anche io, credimi”

“Sai già se è maschio o femmina?” chiese ancora Filippo. “Sarebbe fantastico avere un nipote maschio…”

“Ti sei già stancato di Paperina?” domandò Giò ironico.

Filo scosse la testa.

“Assolutamente no! Paperina resterà sempre la mia nipotina adorata…Nessuno potrà prendere il suo posto.

Per questo penso sia meglio che questo pupetto sia un maschio, così ci evitiamo le scenate di gelosia” replicò.

“Quelle ci saranno comunque fidati…Non sei mai stato geloso di Ele?” gli domandò Giovanni ricordando la propria gelosia nei confronti di Jacopo, il suo fratello minore.

“Qualche volta…Ma poi ho iniziato a pensare a lei come una bambola vivente piuttosto che come una sorella e allora è stato più facile” commentò Filo lasciando cadere subito l’argomento.

In risposta alla domanda iniziale di Filippo, Luca scosse la testa.

“Mi dispiace deluderti, ma non sappiamo ancora niente. Forse sapremo qualcosa alla prossima ecografia” rispose.

Filippo annuì a sua volta, osservando per l’ultima volta la l’ecografia prima di passarla a Luca.

“Va beh, per il momento comprerò soltanto tutine dai colori neutri, così andranno bene in ogni caso”

“Amò, tu non dovresti neanche sapere dell’esistenza di questo bambino…” gli ricordò Elia.

Filo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Questo non mi impedisce di fare un giro su Amazon e cercare le tutine più belle e poi presentarmi casualmente a casa di Silvia e Luca dopo Natale con un piccolo regalo.

Dovrò pure guadagnarmi il titolo di zio preferito, no?” ribatté.

“Aspetta almeno che nasca prima di iniziare a lottare per il titolo…” lo prese in giro Martino.

“Tu stai zitto che non hai neanche dovuto sforzarti con Paperina! Sei diventato lo zio preferito prima ancora che nascesse”

“Ovvio! La mia lunga amicizia con Giò ed Eva doveva pur servire a qualcosa…” rispose Marti chiaramente divertito da quella conversazione senza senso.

“Eh va beh, ritorniamo all’argomento principale piuttosto che perdere tempo con queste cazzate?” chiese Giò, abbassando la voce sull’ultima parola in modo che non fosse percepita da Ginevra.

“Quindi volete dirlo agli altri domani?” domandò Martino, seguendo il consiglio di Giò.

Il biondo tornò a sedere al proprio posto, finalmente libero dopo tanti anni dal peso di quel segreto ingombrante.

“Silvia è al quarto mese e stamattina avevamo appuntamento con la ginecologa.

Questa volta è tutto a posto. Quindi avevamo deciso che ve ne avremmo parlato domani, visto che saremmo stati tutti insieme, a parte Eleonora e Edoardo” spiegò Luca.

“Ecco perché ti è preso un colpo prima…” commentò Giò leggermente divertito.

“Glielo spieghi tu a Silvia che deve dividere il suo “grande giorno” con Marti e Nicco?” disse Elia altrettanto deliziato.

Martino annuì lentamente e per alcuni istanti restò in silenzio.

La confessione di Luca lo aveva scosso.

Avevano giurato di non avere più segreti l’uno con l’altro eppure per tanti anni, Luca si era tenuto dentro quel macigno, soffrendo in silenzio durante la rottura con Silvia e anche negli anni a venire.

Era chiaro che adorasse Ginevra, ma di certo non doveva essere facile quando la vista della bambina riportava inevitabilmente alla mente ciò che avevano perduto.

Martino osservò velocemente il volto dell’amico e si ritrovò a pensare che l’uomo fosse lontano anni luce dal ragazzo che avevano conosciuto in Grecia, dall’adolescente pronto a tutto pur di sopravvivere ad un interrogazione o a far colpo su una ragazza.

Era diventato un uomo maturo e posato, una figura rispettabile visto il ruolo d’insegnante che ricopriva, un uomo che era riuscito a ricostruire se stesso e la propria storia d’amore dopo un grande dolore senza mai arrendersi, come poche altre persone avrebbero fatto, e forse per la prima volta in quei diciotto anni Martino capì che forse era ora di dire addio a Luchino, il ragazzo che avevano preso costantemente in giro dagli ultimi tre anni di liceo in poi, e accettare totalmente Luca.

“Va bene Lu, domani potrete fare il vostro annuncio senza che il sottoscritto vi metta i bastoni tra le ruote” annunciò Martino.

Luca lo fissò e gli rivolse un cenno d’assenso.

“Grazie Marti”

“Perfetto! Così almeno abbiamo più tempo per organizzare una proposta di matrimonio come si deve” si intromise Filippo.

Marti si voltò verso l’amico e aggrottò leggermente la fronte.

“Che vuoi dire?” gli chiese.

“Quello che ho detto: abbiamo più tempo quindi possiamo fare di meglio di quattro cartelli in croce”

“Ma se prima hai detto che era un’idea romantica!” ribatté Martino.

Filippo sospirò lanciando un’occhiata quasi compassionevole all’amico.

“Infatti è così. Ma alla fine, nel film lei è sposata e tutto quello che l’uomo ottiene dopo averle mostrato i cartelli è un semplice bacio.

Se vuoi che Nicco ti dica di sì, devi puntare in alto” spiegò Filo.

“Sono d’accordo con Filippo” disse Elia.

“Non mi dire…” commentò Martino leggermente sarcastico, voltandosi a guardare Giovanni nella speranza che l’amico gli venisse in soccorso.

Dal canto suo Giò si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

“Non lo so zì… Al posto tuo Nicco avrebbe organizzato qualcosa di veramente romantico…quasi da diabete.

Quindi, visto che sei tu a voler fare la proposta, devi almeno cercare di arrivare al suo livello” disse infine.

Un suono frustrato uscì dalle labbra dischiuse di Martino prima che questi piegasse la testa all’indietro fissando per qualche istante il soffitto.

“Ugh, vi odio!” commentò.

I quattro uomini risero davanti alla teatralità di Martino e, quasi a mostrargli il proprio sostegno, Giò posò una mano sul ginocchio sinistro del rosso.

“Allora, visto che siete tanto bravi, datemela voi un’idea super romantica” ribatté Marti.

Per alcuni istanti nella cucina scese il silenzio, mentre i quattro riflettevano sulle parole di Martino alla ricerca di un’idea da sottoporre all’uomo.

“Un pic-nic sulla spiaggia?” propose Filippo.

“A dicembre? Vuoi farmi fare la fine di Rose per davvero?” chiese Marti caustico.

“Hai dimenticato che Rose riesce a salvarsi? E’ Jack quello che ci resta secco” replicò piccato Filo.

“Che ne dici di una cena a lume di candela in un ristorante chic?” disse invece Luca.

Martino scosse la testa.

“Troppo scontato… Capirebbe subito che c’è qualcosa dietro. Oppure penserebbe che devo farmi perdonare qualcosa” rispose Marti.

“Non potresti ricreare un momento importante della vostra storia?” suggerì Elia l’attimo dopo.

Martino lo fissò, incuriosito dall’idea del moro.

“Tipo?” domandò.

Elia alzò le spalle.

“Questo lo sai tu…

Tu e Nicco avete più segreti della CIA e dell’FBI messi insieme” commentò.

Martino accennò un sorriso, consapevole della veridicità di quelle parole.

Nonostante avessero condiviso gran parte delle loro vite con i Contrabbandieri con le ragazze, con Filippo e con Rami e gli altri, i due amanti avevano sempre tenuto per sé i momenti più importanti della loro storia; i loro amici erano a conoscenza di quello che era successo durante il loro viaggio a Milano, ma non sapevano né quando né dove si erano dati il primo bacio.

Tutti i loro amici erano, purtroppo, a conoscenza dell’esistenza del cassettino ma non sapevano quando avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta o di tutte le volte che si erano lasciati andare a comportamenti decisamente sconvenienti nei posti più inaspettati in quegli ultimi diciotto anni.

Ogni piccolo momento della loro storia apparteneva soltanto a lui e a Niccolò, istanti che non avrebbero mai condiviso con nessuno.

“Non è male come idea, sai?” commentò Marti pensieroso.

“Ce l’ho!” esclamò l’attimo dopo Luca portando Martino a fissare il suo volto. “Che ne pensi di una caccia al tesoro?” chiese.

Ancora una volta Marti aggrottò la fronte leggermente confuso ed intrigato.

“Come una caccia al tesoro?”

Luca annuì.

“Ma sì…Una serie di tappe nei luoghi più importanti per te e Nicco…Che ne so: il Kennedy, casa di tua madre, la casa di Giò a Bracciano…

E ad ogni sosta metti un indizio per la tappa successiva fino ad arrivare alla fine dove ci sarai tu che gli chiederai di sposarti” spiegò il biondo.

Per alcuni istanti nella stanza tornò il silenzio, mentre Martino e gli altri riflettevano attentamente su quello che Luca aveva appena detto poi lentamente un sorriso distese le labbra di Marti.

“E’ un’idea fantastica!” commentò.

“Cavolo Luchì…Devo ammettere che sono geloso. Avrei voluto averla io quest’idea” commentò Filo strappando una risatina al biondo.

“Che ti devo dire Filo…Sono un genio e non me ne sono mai accorto” scherzò Luca.

“Quindi hai deciso per la caccia al tesoro?” chiese Giò osservando il volto di Marti.

Questi sorrise e annuì.

“Ok, allora iniziamo a pensare alle varie tappe…” disse ancora Giovanni propositivo.

Spronato dall’entusiasmo degli amici, Marti estrasse il cellulare e aprì il bloc-notes pronto a stilare una lista.

Anche se aveva dovuto rimandare la proposta, Martino era comunque elettrizzato: l’idea di Luca era dieci volte meglio della sua e, se organizzata come si deve, sarebbe stata spettacolare.

_La proposta che Nicco meritava…_

**21 dicembre 17.20**

“Pronto?”

La voce profonda di Niccolò al suo orecchio dopo solo due squilli, portando le sue labbra a distendersi in un sorriso neanche un riflesso quasi pavloviano.

“Ciao”, lo salutò Martino.

“Ciao straniero” lo salutò a sua volta Niccolò.

Martino aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso dalle parole del compagno.

“Addirittura? Sono soltanto otto ore che manco da casa. Non dirmi che già senti la mia mancanza” gli disse, una nota divertita nella voce.

“Non montarti troppo la testa Rametta. Anzi, se vogliamo dirla tutta sono arrabbiato con te perché mi hai lasciato da solo a fare fronte agli sfottò di Rami e Luai” rispose Nicco.

Nonostante le sue parole, Marti riuscì ad individuare perfettamente l’ironia nella sua voce e premette le labbra una sopra l’altra per evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

“Mh mh… Deve essere stata davvero una tortura passare qualche ora con i propri amici… Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare?”

“Non lo so ancora, ma sappi che la tua punizione sarà lenta e dolorosa…” replicò Nicco.

Un brivido scese lungo la schiena di Marti a quelle parole, portandolo a chiudere gli occhi davanti al panorama cittadino che si godeva dalla terrazza di casa Santilli- Sava.

“Non vedo l’ora…” mormorò l’attimo dopo. “Come è andata con i ragazzi?” chiese subito dopo ritornando su un territorio neutrale.

“Bene. Luai doveva comprare il regalo di Natale per Stefano e ovviamente abbiamo tutti contribuito alla ricerca con le nostre idee” raccontò Niccolò.

“Immagino cosa avranno potuto tirar fuori Rami e Driss…” ridacchiò Martino.

“Infatti, lasciamo stare. Ora sono in salotto a scroccare il nostro abbonamento a Netflix” aggiunse.

“Ma fammi capire, li abbiamo adottati?” domandò Martino cercando di nascondere il proprio divertimento dietro il tono seccato.

“A quanto pare. Ho provato a cacciarli, ma hanno ricominciato a fare le vittime dicendo che da quando sei tornato non ci vediamo più, che li ho dimenticati… E per non sentirli ho lasciato che si accampassero sul divano” rispose Nicco.

Marti rise, posando lo sguardo sulla balaustra che si fermava all’altezza del suo stomaco.

“Sei troppo buono Fares…Ma se questo è quello che mi aspetta a casa, chiedo asilo politico a Elia e Filo” commentò.

“Non ci pensare neanche” rispose prontamente Niccolò.

“Perché vuoi che venga a salvarti dai tuoi amici o perché veramente non sopporti di stare tanto tempo lontano da me?” chiese Marti abbassando la voce di un’ottava, mentre nella sua mente riusciva ad immaginare il suo compagno in piedi nella loro cucina alla ricerca di un po’ di privacy, le dita lunghe e nervose che giocherellavano con il bordo del piano cottura.

“Chi lo sa…Ti toccherà tornare a casa per scoprirlo” rispose sibillino Niccolò.

“Ne hai ancora per molto?” domandò il moro subito dopo.

Alle sue spalle, Marti sentì la porta della terrazza che si apriva e richiudeva subito dopo e senza neanche voltarsi a lanciare uno sguardo seppe che in meno di un minuto Giò si sarebbe fermato accanto a lui.

“Non credo, al massimo un’ora. Credi di riuscire a sgombrare casa prima del mio ritorno?” rispose proprio mentre con la coda dell’occhio coglieva la figura di Giovanni a pochi passi di distanza da sé.

“Sarà dura ma ci proverò. Ora sarà meglio che torni di là.

Ci vediamo più tardi…” lo salutò Niccolò.

“A dopo”

L’attimo dopo Martino chiuse la conversazione e si voltò verso Giovanni fissandolo con uno sguardo interrogativo.

**21 dicembre 19.30**

Le note del pianoforte che giungevano a lui oltre la porta chiusa del loro appartamento fecero capire a Martino che Niccolò era solo.

Da quando, dodici anni prima, avevano portato nell’appartamento il vecchio pianoforte di Nicco, l’uomo suonava soltanto quando era solo o alla presenza di Martino e di Ginevra.

Era il suo _guilty pleasure_. Gli permetteva di rilassarsi alla fine di una faticosa giornata all’università o di rimettere in ordine i propri pensieri quando si sentiva trascinare giù in un vortice di dubbi e bassa autostima.

Dopo aver richiuso la porta di casa alle spalle ed essersi liberato del cappotto, della sciarpa e delle scarpe, Marti attraversò il corridoio fino ad arrivare al salotto spogliandosi contemporaneamente del maglione.

Solo quando fu arrivato in salotto riuscì a riconoscere le note di una vecchia canzone di Cremonini.

Negli anni Martino aveva imparato a convivere con i gusti musicali eclettici di Niccolò che spaziavano dalla musica classica al rap passando per la disco anni ’70 e il pop.

Ma se c’era un cantante che Nicco preferiva tra tutti, era Cremonini e, con il tempo Martino aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo soprattutto perché una delle sue canzoni era indelebilmente legata ad uno dei momenti più importanti della sua storia con Nicco.

Avvertendo la presenza del compagno accanto a sé, Nicco alzò la testa verso di lui, rivolgendogli un sorriso.

“Ehi…” lo salutò continuando a muovere le dita sui tasti bianchi e neri.

“Ehi…” rispose Martino sedendosi accanto al moro e chinandosi leggermente per posare un bacio sulla spalla coperta dalla t-shirt nera.

“Finalmente soli” disse Niccolò strappando un piccolo sorriso a Martino.

I due uomini sederono uno accanto all’altro ascoltando le note del pianoforte e le parole della canzone che di tanto in tanto Niccolò canticchiava stonato.

_E vorrei poterti amare  
Fino a quando tu ci sarai  
Sono nato per regalarti quel che ancora tu non hai  
Così se vuoi portarmi dentro al cuore tuo_

Martino si voltò per osservare il profilo di Niccolò e vide l’espressione concentrata sul suo volto, restando senza parole per la sua bellezza e per il suo talento, allungando una mano per posarla tra le scapole del moro.

“Come è andata con Filo?” mormorò Niccolò.

La melodia cambiò in una nuova canzone di Cremonini di cui Nicco allungò l’intro per lasciare a Martino il tempo per rispondere alla sua domanda.

“Bene, conosci Filo…Per pranzo ci hanno raggiunto Elia, Luca e Giò insieme a Paperina” raccontò.

“Vedo che hai avuto una giornata piena…” lo prese leggermente in giro Nicco.

“Eh… diciamo di sì. Anche se Paperina mi ha totalmente ignorato preferendo Filippo soltanto perché le ha offerto del cibo e le ha promesso che domani faranno un pigiama party”

“Povero amore…Come ha potuto farti una cosa del genere?” mormorò Nicco, una lieve nota ironica nella voce.

Martino accennò un sorriso e muovendosi leggermente sulla piccola panca si sistemò in modo da posare la testa sulla spalla sinistra di Nicco.

Niccolò continuò a suonare e, cullato dalla melodia, Marti chiuse gli occhi felice di potersi godere qui momenti senza occhi indiscreti attorno pronti a carpire ogni sua emozione o a fare dell’ironia per l’amore che aveva per Niccolò.

_“Anche quando poi saremo stanchi troveremo il modo per navigare nel buio…”_ canticchiò fuori tempo Martino quasi senza rendersene conto.

Le spalle di Nicco si mossero dando sfogo alla sua lieve risata e l’attimo dopo la musica li avvolse mentre le dita di Niccolò pigiavano più forte sui tasti.

_Dimmi come stai  
Perché non parli?  
Ora tienimi con te  
La tua mano nel buio  
Chiarisce la mia solitudine  
Non l'ho mai chiesto a nessuno  
A nessuno, tranne che a te_

Quelle parole, cantate dalla voce profonda di Niccolò fecero tremare il labbro inferiore di Martino sotto il peso delle emozioni.

_Quanta verità in poche parole…_

Non era un caso che quella fosse una delle canzoni preferite di Niccolò.

Centinaia di volte, Martino si era chiesto cosa pensasse Nicco della sua costante presenza durante i suoi episodi, se fosse infastidito o lo ritenesse opprimente come in passato era stata Maddalena, ma quella strofa sembrava esprimere perfettamente i sentimenti di Nicco in quei momenti.

E, nonostante non fosse mai riuscito ad esprimerlo a parole, Nicco aveva trovato il modo che gli era più congeniale per renderlo partecipe dei pensieri e dei sentimenti che provava in quei momenti difficili.

Forse era venuto il momento che anche Martino facesse la stessa cosa.

Continuando a poggiare la testa sulla spalla del moro, Martino si schiarì la gola e riaprì gli occhi.

“Ti ricordi quando l’altro giorno ti ho detto che avevo già qualche idea sul secondo libro?” gli domandò.

Continuando a suonare, Niccolò rispose con un mugugno d’assenso.

“Ecco, stavo pensando di scrivere una favola” aggiunse Marti l’attimo dopo.

Seppe di aver colto di sorpresa il compagno quando la musica rallentò leggermente e la testa di Nicco si mosse verso di lui per cercare di cogliere il suo sguardo.

“Una favola?” gli domandò incuriosito.

“Mh mh. Voglio scrivere una favola anticonvenzionale alla Shrek.

Ho anche buttato giù qualche idea” disse subito dopo.

“Davvero? E posso avere qualche anticipazione?” chiese Niccolò, un sorriso nella voce.

Marti ridacchiò.

“Hai presente come Paperina dica sempre che siamo due principi Disney?” gli domandò.

Questa volta, Niccolò rise di gusto, trascinando con sé anche Martino che tornò a sedersi in posizione eretta, ma posò una mano sulla coscia destra del moro, bisognoso di mantenere il contatto con l’altro.

Non era difficile immaginare perché Ginevra avesse identificato in Niccolò un principe Disney, in particolare il principe Eric de “La Sirenetta” vista la somiglianza fisica di Nicco con quest’ultimo.

Era invece stata una sorpresa per tutti quando Paperina aveva affermato più volte con insistenza che Martino era identico al principe Flynn di “Rapunzel”.

“Si Marti, ce l’ho presente” rispose finalmente Nicco.

“Ecco, avevo pensato a qualcosa di simile.

All’inizio sembra una favola tradizionale, con una principessa intrappolata in una torre a cui fa la guardia un drago ed un principe in cerca di avventure e del grande amore.

Il principe uccide il drago e salva la principessa e insieme tornano al castello per coronare il grande sogno d’amore” raccontò Martino.

“Cosa c’è di anticonvenzionale in tutto questo?” domandò Nicco voltandosi a guardarlo.

Marti scosse la testa.

“Aspetta…Questo è solo il prologo perché è soltanto quando arrivano al castello della principessa che inizia la vera favola, perché è lì che il principe incontra il suo vero grande amore” disse Martino, infervorandosi leggermente.

“Ah sì? E chi sarebbe?” chiese il moro.

“Il fratello della principessa.

Basta un solo sguardo e tra i due è amore a prima vista. Un solo sguardo basta a far capire ad entrambi che sono fatti l’uno per l’altro.

All’inizio proveranno a resistere all’attrazione che provano per l’altro, a trasformarla in un’amicizia, ma alla fine saranno costretti ad arrendersi al destino”

“Non si scherza con il destino…” mormorò Nicco.

Martino accennò un sorriso e annuì.

“Eh già.

Ovviamente all’inizio saranno costretti a nascondersi, perché il Re non capirebbe il loro amore, finirebbe per condannarli a morte.

Ma i due amanti sono disposti a tutto, a qualsiasi sotterfugio pur di non essere separati ma un giorno, poco prima delle nozze, la principessa scopre i due amanti”

Lo sguardo di Niccolò incontrò quello di Marti e per un breve istante nella stanza ci fu completo silenzio.

“Beh, perché ti sei fermato? Che succede dopo?” chiese Niccolò desideroso di conoscere il destino dei due amanti.

Martino alzò le spalle.

“Per ora sono arrivato fin qui con le mie note” confessò.

“E vorresti lasciarmi così? Dimmi almeno se è una storia a lieto fine!” ribatté Niccolò leggermente seccato.

“Credo di sì…”

“Credi?? Marti se vuoi scrivere una favola anticonvenzionale, devi avere un finale anticonvenzionale, quindi non puoi permettere che i due principi vengano separati”

Martino ridacchiò, accarezzando la schiena ampia di Nicco con una mano.

“Ok, ti prometto che terrò conto delle tue annotazioni quando sarà il momento di scriverlo” gli promise.

Niccolò sospirò scocciato e tornò a voltarsi verso il pianoforte, poggiando le dita sui tasti bianchi e neri.

L’attimo dopo, Marti riconobbe le note del “ _La bella e la bestia_ ”, una delle tante canzoni Disney che Niccolò aveva imparato a suonare al piano da quando era nata Ginevra e che tante volte aveva suonato per farla addormentare.

“Sai che uno dei protagonisti è ispirato a te?” Martino disse tentando di rabbonirlo.

“Vorrei vedere…” rispose l’altro cercando di mostrarsi ancora offeso per il modo in cui Marti lo aveva lasciato a bocca asciutta con il suo racconto. “Fammi indovinare…Sono il principe senza macchia e senza paura che salva la principessa e uccide il drago” azzardò.

Martino scosse subito la testa.

“Sbagliato. Quello sono io.

Avevo già in mente un principe ed il suo gruppo di cavalieri, una versione sgangherata di Re Artù e i Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda” gli confessò l’attimo dopo, facendo ridere Niccolò e interrompendo momentaneamente la musica del piano.

“Più che un cavaliere Luca mi dà l’idea di uno scudiero…” commentò il moro tra le risate.

“Giusto! Perché non ci ho pensato prima?” convenne Martino entusiasta.

“Quindi tu ed i ragazzi siete Re Artù ed i Cavalieri…Quindi io sono il principe di serie B?”

Martino scosse nuovamente la testa.

“Io non lo definirei un principe di serie B…” ribatté.

“Ah no? Allora sentiamo, come lo definiresti?” lo sfidò Niccolò.

“L’amore della sua vita” Martino rispose senza alcuna esitazione.

Questa volta, la musica cessò bruscamente e, colto di sorpresa da quelle parole, Niccolò si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò sbigottito.

“L’uomo capace di farlo innamorare a prima vista e per cui l’eroe mette in discussione tutto ciò in cui aveva creduto fino a quel momento, pronto anche ad andare contro i propri amici e la propria famiglia, pronto a fuggire lontano affinché non li scoprano, perché vivere senza quell’amore significherebbe la morte in vita.

Credo sia il ruolo perfetto per te”

In quella descrizione c’era tutto il suo amore per Niccolò, tutto quello a cui tante volte in diciotto anni non era riuscito a dare voce.

Ora grazie al suo lavoro, riusciva ad esprimere tutto l’amore che ogni giorno provava per l’uomo seduto al suo fianco, in modo da fargli capire quanto fosse stato fondamentale il loro incontro e di come la sua vita fosse cambiata in meglio nonostante tutti gli ostacoli che avevano incontrato nel loro cammino.

Deglutendo nervosamente, Niccolò avvicinò la fronte a quella di Martino e posò le labbra morbide sulle sue, posando una mano sulla sua guancia sinistra.

Martino rispose al bacio, andando incontro alle labbra di Nicco con lentezza e dolcezza, cercando di trasmettergli tutto l’amore che provava e che ormai era diventato parte di sé.

“Marti…” mormorò Niccolò, il respiro caldo sulle labbra del compagno.

L’uomo affondò le dita della mano destra tra i riccioli neri di Niccolò e annuì nonostante la distanza ravvicinata.

“Anche io Nì…Anche io” sussurrò.

I due uomini restarono immobili in quella specie di abbraccio per un lungo istante, fino a quando le labbra di Niccolò si posarono un’ultima volta su quelle di Marti prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso il pianoforte, entrambe le mani sui tasti bianchi e neri, ricominciando a suonare la canzone interrotta pochi attimi prima.

Con la testa nuovamente sulla spalla di Niccolò e la mano sinistra che accarezzava la schiena ampia del moro, Martino accennò un sorriso e per la prima volta fu colto da una nuova consapevolezza.

**Non vedeva l’ora di sposare Niccolò… Di passare il resto della sua vita insieme a lui.**

Quel sentimento era sempre stato presente nella sua anima, ma la paura di non essere abbastanza o quell’assurda paranoia che Nicco potesse rifiutare la sua proposta gli avevano fatto perdere di vista i suoi sentimenti per il compagno e la sensazione che aveva ogni volta che erano insieme.

Lui e Nicco erano anime gemelle, legate da un amore profondo.

Niente poteva dividerli.

_Come aveva fatto a perdere di vista quell’aspetto così importante della loro vita?_

Ascoltando la melodia che Nicco suonava con maestria, Martino sospirò e ancora una volta si ritrovò a canticchiare stonato.

_“Quando sembra che non succeda più…”_

_“Ti riporta via, come la marea… La felicità”_ si unì la voce profonda e altrettanto stonata di Niccolò.

Mentre nella stanza risuonavano le note finali della canzone, Martino sorrise e si disse che avrebbe fatto di tutto per trasformare in realtà la favola anticonvenzionale che aveva immaginato per il suo romanzo.

Del resto, due principi Disney come lui e Niccolò meritavano un lieto fine.

No.

Un lieto inizio.

_E vivere per sempre felici e contenti._

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	2. Ci vorrebbe un amico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nicco, se ti racconto tutto prometti di non dirlo a nessuno? Neanche a Marti”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amore, amore illogico,  
> Amore disperato,  
> Lo vedi sto piangendo,  
> Ma io ti ho perdonato  
> E se amor che a nulla ho amato,  
> Amore, amore mio perdona  
> In questa notte fredda  
> Mi basta una parola"
> 
> "Ho passato una notte fantastica  
> Hai distrutto il mio cuore di plastica  
> E adesso che restano i pezzi e basta  
> Non so cosa farci  
> Riprendili te"

_Qual è il grado di dolore  
Che riesci a sopportare  
Prima di fermare l'esecuzione  
E chiedere soccorso a me  
Che non ti do  
Un motivo ancora per restare  
Nella storia di una storia che non c'è? _

** 21 dicembre 17.40 **

****

Il suono del cellulare lo colse di sorpresa.

Niccolò era seduto sul divano tra Malik e Driss, seguendo distrattamente la conversazione tra Rami, Luai e Driss iniziata quando lui si era assentato per rispondere alla telefonata di Martino e continuata finora.

Oltre a sorprenderlo, la suoneria del suo cellulare evitò che Nicco chiedesse spiegazioni a Driss e Rami su quella conversazione interminabile e senza senso, portandolo a piegarsi leggermente verso il tavolino sistemato poco distante dal divano.

Nello stesso momento in cui le sue dita si strinsero attorno al telefono permettendo ai suoi occhi di cogliere il nome sullo schermo, Niccolò corrugò la fronte.

Alla sua destra Driss ridacchiò.

“Certo che non riuscite a stare separati per più di mezza giornata” commentò divertito.

Niccolò scosse la testa alzandosi dalla poltrona.

“Ah ah che ridere! Non è Marti. Scusate un attimo” disse distrattamente, consapevole che i suoi amici non gli avrebbero creduto.

Allontanandosi velocemente dal salotto, Nicco tornò in cucina e finalmente avviò la conversazione.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao Nicco, ti disturbo?”

La voce di Edoardo Incanti arrivò chiara e profonda al suo orecchio, senza alcun rumore di sottofondo.

“Affatto…Come stai Edo?” domandò Nicco, sedendosi ad una delle sedie attorno al tavolo, le lunghe gambe accavallate una sopra l’altra.

“Indaffarato come al solito, nonostante sia il periodo di Natale.

Non so te, ma ho proprio bisogno di qualche giorno di vacanza” rispose l’altro lasciandosi andare ad una risata soffiata.

“A chi lo dici! Avevo proprio bisogno di staccare dall’università e dalle lezioni” concordò Niccolò.

Dall’altra parte del telefono ci fu un breve silenzio prima che Edoardo parlasse di nuovo.

“Ele mi ha detto che non sei stato bene…Va meglio adesso?” gli domandò con prudenza.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso notando la delicatezza con cui Incanti gli aveva chiesto del suo stato mentale a seguito del suo episodio.

_ Tipico di Edoardo… _

“Va molto meglio. E’ solo che questi due mesi sono stati più difficili di quanto credessi all’inizio” commentò.

“A chi lo dici…Voglio dire, sono abituato ai viaggi di lavoro di Ele, ma non sono mai durati più di quattro giorni.

Posso solo immaginare come ti sia sentito tu”

Nonostante l’amico non potesse vederlo, Nicco annuì.

“Eh già… Ma immagino tu non abbia chiamato per sapere come sto” aggiunse, prendendosi la libertà di prenderlo un po’ in giro.

Edoardo rise e Niccolò riuscì a vederlo benissimo mentre si passava le dita di una mano tra i folti capelli neri.

“Diciamo che ti ho chiamato anche per sapere come stai… Ma in realtà, devo chiederti un favore” disse.

“Se posso darti una mano volentieri…”

“C’è posto per una persona in più alla vostra festa di Natale di domani?” chiese Edoardo.

Ad un primo sguardo il rapporto d’amicizia tra Edoardo e Niccolò poteva essere scambiato per un’amicizia nata a causa della vicinanza forzata e continua nel loro gruppo di amici e favorita successivamente dal rapporto di lavoro tra Eleonora e Martino.

Ma non c’era niente di più sbagliato.

L’amicizia che si era creata tra Edoardo e Niccolò era nata durante l’ultimo anno di liceo e comprendeva anche Chicco Rodi e marginalmente Federico.

Allora Martino e gli altri non erano riusciti a spiegarsi fino in fondo quell’amicizia e per mesi si erano chiesti cosa legasse quei quattro ragazzi all’apparenza così diversi, finché Martino aveva capito che, in fondo, non era importante cosa avesse favorito il loro legame, ma che Nicco si fosse sentito a proprio agio con Edo, Chicco e Federico al punto da lasciarsi andare e mostrare una parte di sé che soltanto un ristretto numero di persone conoscevano.

Tutto era iniziato dopo lo scontro con quel gruppo di omofobi quando Edoardo era andato in soccorso di Martino e Giovanni.

Lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, tra i quattro ragazzi era nata un’amicizia basata su rispetto reciproco, buonsenso mascherato sotto il sarcasmo, soprattutto nel caso di Chicco Rodi e un senso dell’umorismo sorprendentemente simile in tutti e quattro.

Durante gli ultimi mesi del liceo, Edo e Chicco erano i primi a difendere Niccolò dagli attacchi di Marco Covitti, pronti ad andare contro all’amico di sempre quando Covitti si comportava come un coglione.

Dopo la maturità, i tre ragazzi avevano continuato a vedersi e a sentirsi anche se più sporadicamente, principalmente a causa del trasferimento di Edoardo ed Eleonora a New York ma, in un modo o nell’altro, erano riusciti a restare amici per i diciotto anni successivi.

La telefonata improvvisa di Edo aveva colto di sorpresa Niccolò perché l’uomo era certo di non rivedere l’amico prima delle vacanze di Pasqua e la sua richiesta inaspettata lo portò a corrugare la fronte, nonostante l’altro non potesse vederlo. 

“Uhm, certo che sì. Ele ha intenzione di lasciarti da solo a New York e fare una sorpresa a Filo e alle ragazze?” gli domandò curioso.

Edoardo rise divertito e ancora una volta, Niccolò riuscì a immaginare perfettamente come scuotesse la testa facendo muovere la massa scura di riccioli.

“Dovresti saperlo ormai che io ed Ele siamo un pacchetto unico…E poi te lo avrei detto chiaramente se si trattava di noi, so che posso fidarmi di te” aggiunse subito dopo.

“Ok, allora dimmi per chi è l’invito” lo incalzò Niccolò.

In risposta ricevette un breve silenzio che lo portò ad aggrottare la fronte, interessato dall’alone di mistero che circondava quella richiesta.

“E’ per Chicco” confessò Edoardo.

All’istante, Niccolò alzò entrambe le sopracciglia sorpreso dalla risposta dell’amico.

“Ok, ho bisogno di qualche informazione in più” disse Nicco.

Contrariamente a Edoardo che, conforme con i propri impegni e quelli di Eleonora, aveva sempre preso parte alle feste di Natale durante quegli anni, Chicco aveva preso parte soltanto alla prima festa fatta dopo che Martino e Niccolò erano andati a vivere insieme, diciotto anni prima.

L’uomo poi si era trasferito a Londra per gli studi e successivamente a Milano per lavoro e quindi Niccolò non aveva mai esteso l’invito anche a Chicco, neanche quando tre anni prima, l’uomo si era trasferito di nuovo a Roma.

Questa volta Edo sospirò.

“Nicco, se ti racconto tutto prometti di non dirlo a nessuno? Neanche a Marti” 

Niccolò annuì.

“Okay…Ma che è quest’aria di mistero? Che state complottando? Volete rovinare la nostra festa di Natale?” chiese soffiando una piccola risata nel microfono del cellulare l’attimo dopo per smorzare la tensione che sentiva nella voce di Edoardo, tensione che gli trasmise una certa ansia alla possibilità che la presenza di Chicco potesse rovinare la festa del giorno dopo.

“No, tranquillo. Niente di tutto questo: ora ti spiego tutto…Come al solito è colpa di Chicco e della sua capacità di complicarsi inutilmente la vita” commentò Edo.

L’attimo dopo Edoardo iniziò a parlare.

Nei venti minuti successivi, Edoardo gli raccontò una storia che lo lasciò incredulo, un segreto di cui erano a conoscenza pochissime persone e che portò Niccolò a chiedersi come avevano fatto a non accorgersi di nulla in tutto quel tempo.

Nicco non sapeva se essere arrabbiato o se fare i complimenti ai due per il modo in cui erano riusciti a farla sotto il naso a tutto il loro gruppo di amici.

Durante quel breve monologo, Niccolò interruppe diverse volte l’amico per fargli alcune domande, riuscendo a far luce su alcuni momenti che in passato non avevano trovato spiegazione e lo avevano lasciato confuso.

Quando Edoardo tornò in silenzio, il sentimento predominante nella mente di Nicco era lo sbigottimento: ora che aveva collegato tutti i particolari era così chiaro…

Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di nulla per due anni e mezzo?

Subito dopo, Niccolò fu travolto dalla tristezza.

“Che idiota…” commentò leggermente amareggiato e arrabbiato con l’amico.

“Eh…” si limitò a rispondere Edo, condividendo i suoi sentimenti.

“Ma tu hai provato a parlarci, a fargli capire…” tentò Niccolò ancora incredulo.

“Credimi Nicco, ho perso il conto delle volte in cui ho cercato di farlo ragionare.

A quanto pare doveva perdere tutto per rendersi conto della cazzata che aveva fatto finora” rispose Edoardo.

“Si meriterebbe un bel vaffanculo!” ribatté leggermente infervorato l’altro.

“Dai Nicco, da che parte stai?” gli disse Edoardo, cercando di calmarlo.

“Questa volta mi riesce difficile essere dalla parte di Chicco…” ammise l’altro l’attimo dopo.

“Lo so, e lo capisco.

Ma fidati di me quando ti dico che ha capito di aver sbagliato e che farebbe di tutto per rimediare alle sue stronzate”

Niccolò sospirò e si strofinò la fronte con le lunghe dita della mano destra.

In quel momento Malik apparve all’ingresso della cucina e lo osservò con un aria corrucciata, chiaramente preoccupato per l’espressione frustrata sul volto di Niccolò e per la sua assenza prolungata dal salotto.

Malik alzò un sopracciglio chiedendogli in silenzio se andasse tutto bene, in un manierismo che avevano perfezionato negli anni, e Nicco annuì senza parlare.

Malik annuì a sua volta e si voltò nuovamente per tornare nel salotto.

“Fammi capire…Cosa spera di ottenere presentandosi alla festa domani?” domandò Niccolò curioso.

“Sinceramente? Non lo so.

Mi ha soltanto chiesto di fare di tutto per convincerti ad invitarlo…Credo che andrà a braccio una volta alla festa”

“Ma se è così importante per lui, perché non me lo ha chiesto di persona?”

A quelle parole Edoardo ridacchiò.

“Non lo immagini? Aveva paura che gli avresti sbroccato” rispose.

Sorpreso Nicco alzò un sopracciglio.

“Addirittura?” chiese incredulo.

“Dai Nicco, sai anche tu quanto sei legato alle ragazze…e la cosa è reciproca ovviamente: ti adorano tutte.

Credi che se fosse stato lui a raccontarti tutto, avresti avuto una reazione pacata e civile? Hai quasi sbroccato a me quando te l’ho detto”

“Non è vero!” replicò prontamente. “E comunque se ha paura di me, allora non penso gli convenga venire domani… Sana e Silvia non saranno molto gentili con lui una volta scoperta la verità” aggiunse.

Edoardo rise.

“Ti prego, mi fai un video di tutta la scena?” disse tra le risate. “Comunque, non lo è stata neanche Ele…Gli ha urlato addosso per almeno venti minuti” commentò Edoardo, strappando una risata all’amico.

L’attimo dopo, i due uomini lasciarono cadere il silenzio cercando di riorganizzare i propri pensieri.

Cosa doveva fare? Doveva lasciare che Chicco si presentasse alla festa?

Ma se così facendo finiva per peggiorare la situazione e rovinare la serata di tutti?

Frustrato, Niccolò sospirò.

C’era una cosa che aveva bisogno di sapere prima di prendere una decisione.

“Tu che ne pensi Edo?

Credi che la presenza di Chicco alla festa riuscirà a risolvere le cose?

L’ultima cosa che voglio è incasinare tutto e rovinarle la serata…Mi sentirei una merda” confessò sincero. “Quindi, considerato che li hai visti insieme, dammi la tua opinione.

Credi sinceramente che ci sia possibile che ritornino insieme?” 

Edoardo sospirò, facendo fischiare il microfono del cellulare e per alcuni istanti restò in silenzio impegnato in un’attenta riflessione.

“Credo di sì.

Nonostante tutto, credo che ci sia una possibilità” rispose Edoardo con voce seria.

Questa volta toccò a Niccolò sospirare.

“Che palle…” mormorò.

L’uomo restò in silenzio per qualche istante, combattuto sul da farsi e alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire.

“Ok, digli che può venire. La festa comincia alle otto, ma credo che gli convenga arrivare verso le nove, così almeno ha la certezza dell’effetto sorpresa.

Ah, digli pure che non garantisco per la reazione delle ragazze e di Marti” aggiunse Niccolò l’attimo dopo.

“Tranquillo, glielo dirò” gli assicurò Edoardo.

“Se ci manda a puttane la festa me la prendo con te Incanti…” commentò Niccolò l’attimo dopo.

Edoardo rise, chiaramente divertito da quella che Nicco aveva inteso come una vera minaccia.

“Ti prometto che farò di tutto perché si presenti al meglio…” lo rassicurò Edo nuovamente.

_ Andiamo bene allora… _

“Sarà meglio, altrimenti sarai tu a sorbirti le lamentele di Marti al posto mio…Adesso devo lasciarti” disse Niccolò subito dopo, consapevole di essersi allontanato troppo a lungo dal salotto e dai suoi amici.

“Ti chiamo domani per sapere come è andata” lo salutò Edoardo.

“Sei peggio di tuo cognato” lo prese in giro l’altro.

Edo rise nuovamente e Nicco riuscì a vederlo chiaramente nella sua mente scrollare le spalle in un gesto ironico.

“Stammi bene Fares…E buona fortuna per domani!” 

“Stammi bene Incanti. Salutami Ele”

L’attimo dopo Niccolò chiuse la telefonata, leggermente frastornato dalla marea di informazioni ricevute nell’ultima mezz’ora.

Avrebbe tanto voluto parlarne con Marti per sapere la sua opinione…

_ Che cazzo di casino! _

Chicco era suo amico, ma ora come ora si meritava un due di picche che gli servisse da lezione.

_ Si è comportato in modo improponibile… _

Subito dopo, Niccolò si ritrovò a pensare a lei e a tutte le volte che in quei due anni e mezzo aveva parlato del suo meraviglioso fidanzato, dello sguardo innamorato che le aveva visto più volte in volto…

_ Chicco era veramente un coglione _

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, l’uomo si alzò in piedi e mise il cellulare nella tasca destra dei pantaloni pronto a tornare nel salotto.

Quella che si prospettava come una serata tranquilla tra amici si stava velocemente trasformando in qualcosa di potenzialmente stressante.

Ma ora non voleva pensarci…

Avrebbe iniziato a preoccuparsi domani delle conseguenze della sua decisione.

_ Ci penserò domani… _

L’ultimo pensiero che attraversò la sua mente prima che accantonasse per il momento quel problema fu la consapevolezza che, nel malaugurato caso che qualcosa fosse andato storto l’indomani, avrebbe strozzato Chicco con le proprie mani per aver fatto soffrire una delle sue più care amiche.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanti indizi siete riusciti a cogliere? 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Volevo aggiungere una piccola postilla, ispirandomi alle parole di MajorAccent, scrittrice nel fandom di WTFock.  
> SUPPORT YOUR LOCAL WRITER!  
> Il nostro fandom è relativamente piccolo, rispetto a quello di Harry Potter o di Call me by your name, e nonostante io adori vedere aumentare il numero dei kudos o delle visualizzazioni niente batte la notifica "hai ricevuto un commento".  
> Forse alcuni di voi possono capirmi...😅  
> Io stessa cerco sempre di lasciare un commento a tutte le storie che leggo, proprio perché sono convinta che gli scrittori vanno motivati, che la loro creatività vada premiata..  
> Non c'è bisogno di molto, anche un ❤ è sufficiente per farmi capire che avete apprezzato la mia storia e io prometto solennemente che risponderò ad ognuno di voi.  
> Noi scrittori siamo come Campanellino, abbiamo bisogno di conferme per continuare a credere in noi stessi, specialmente quando la nostra musa latita 😉😊  
> Sia chiaro: questa non è assolutamente una critica! E' soltanto un modo per supportarci a vicenda e far si che questo fandom cresca e diventi grande quanto e più di tanti altri.
> 
> Love always, Eva💕


End file.
